Drink to the Stars
by All-For-You-Sophia
Summary: Jackson Rippner never thought he would fall in love. That was until he met Annie Delvaine. But what happens when his new love becomes his new assignment.
1. Intro: Annie Delvaine

_Fate. Such a simple word, but it can change so many lives in a moment. I often think about how much I lost because of fate. I find myself pondering about fate. What if I could have changed my fate? Is that even possible? But, I look at my life now and I know I wouldn't change a thing. My name is Annie Delvaine, and this is my fate._

It was early fall in Augusta, Maine. The trees were just starting to loose there color. The wind whistled on the windows of Annie's apartment on the upper east side. The apartment was silent as Annie lay sleeping on the bed that pulled out of her couch. She had just moved to Maine and hadn't had time to settle in yet.

Boxes lined the apartment walls. Furniture was scattered according to where the moving men had set them. The apartment was small, but it was her own. She had finally made it away from her family.

When she got out of collage she moved back home. She stayed there until she decided what she wanted to do with herself. Well, she found herself, sort of. Today she was starting her new job, salesperson at Marie Carries jewelry store. It was a really fancy store. She was extremely nervous.

But Salesperson of the month wasn't her outstanding dream. She hoped to stay at this jewelry store just long enough to get her bosses respect, maybe a raise, and then she would be gone, with a good recommendation. She would get a better job, and then hopefully start a business of her own. If she was lucky.

The silence was broken with a dull shrill from the alarm clock. Annie groaned as she awoke. Then she flipped the switch on the old alarm clock and struggled out of bed to get ready. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Annie sat looking at her bowl of cereal. She was far too nervous to eat. So she got up and went to work early.

As she walked the chilly empty streets of Augusta, she thought about herself. She thought she lived a pretty normal life. Starting a well paying job, a loving family 300 miles away. But she was lonely. She had never been great at relationships. She had never really had a good one. The nice men always turned out to be crazy. And she really wanted someone to love, who loved her.

She walked to downtown and found the jewelry store. It was dark and empty. She was early alright.

She waited quietly for about ten minutes, leaning against the wall before the owner showed up. She had to be in her late 40's, with her blond hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head. She walked as if she had great importance. Then she noticed her.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm Annie Delvaine." She replied.

"So you're the new girl."

"I guess you would have to say so. Are you Marie Carrie?"

"I am. And you're early."

"I know. I just couldn't wait to start."

"I like the way you show initiative Annie. I like it a lot. If you keep this up, I see a raise in your future."

"One can only hope." Marie gave her a warm smile as she opened the door. Annie followed her inside. Marie disappeared to the back of the store while Annie stood just in front of the front door looking around at the dark store and gloomy glass cases that lined the walls filled with expensive nick knacks, glass bowls, fancy figurines and perfume displays on the counter, and cases filled to the rim with the fanciest jewelry she's ever seen.

Suddenly the entire store was flooded with light, and everything in the store sparkled. The crystals and the diamonds glowed.

"Well, here's the store." Marie said coming back. "Do you like?"

"It's very lovely, shiny. I can't believe I'm working here." Annie said as she awed at the displays.

"Some days I can't believe I made this place. Well, do you have any questions about your job?"

"Well, what department am I?"

"We don't really have departments here, dear. Just help the customers that wonder in. Some are first times while others are old friends of ours. You should be able to distinguish quite easily. Also, while you're not busy with customers, or it's a slow day, which most usually are, clean up a bit won't you. Dust, and remember out motto is no fingerprints. It's about an hour till the store opens. Why don't you familiarize yourself with the merchandise? It's always wise to know what you're selling. Ta-ta." Marie said walking away. She wondered to herself if that woman was always so cheery.

She spent the next hour browsing the expensive jewelry. She was sitting cross legged in front of a case full of earrings when she heard some soft music start playing in the background. Marie must have turned on this cheese ambiance. She yawned, this music added to the boring study of endless cases of jewelry she could never afford, was making her drowsy.

The next thing Annie felt was something solid poking into her side. She pulled herself awake then felt that she was leaning forward into something hard. She sat up and looked around with sleepy eyes at the glass case in front of her with her face print on it.

"What are you doing down there?" said an old woman's voice.

"Oh no." Annie quietly sighed as she realized what she had done. She had fallen asleep on the job. She was so fired if Marie found out about this. She felt another jab in her side and looked up at the old woman.

"Do you work here?"

"Yes, I do." Annie said getting up off the floor. "Please don't tell my boss about that. I don't want to get fired."

"I won't" _yes!_

"Thank you so much."

"So you work here?"

"Yes, yea I do."

"Then where is your name tag?"

"Oh, it's my first day. They haven't given me one yet. It's Annie, by the way."

"What a pretty name."

"So what are you looking for today?"

"I'm looking for a decorative bowl."

"What kind? We have lots of bowls."

"I was thinking glass."

"We have glass, of course. Let me show you what we have to offer." Then she went about showing everything she could find to the old woman until she found something she liked. She found this job quite easy and thought she was pretty good at it.

After one long hour she final got the very particular woman to commit on a bowl. She wrapped the package and handed it to the old woman.

"Here you go." Annie said politely.

"Thank you" the old woman replied.

"No, thank you."

"I think you will go far here," and the old woman left.

Annie grabbed a rag and started to polish the fingerprints off the rejected bowls and put them back on display.

"What exactly do you think your doing?" said a voice from behind her. Annie turned to see a woman who was only a few years older than herself standing there. She would have been very pretty if it weren't for the scowl on her face.

"What did I do?" Annie asked worried.

"That was one of my regular customers you just stole! Now I don't get that commission!" The woman pouted. _What was she, 7?_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but did you just say commission?" This was a better job than she thought.

"Yes, don't you know anything? When you make a sale you get a percentage of that sale, and it adds to your paycheck…"

"I know what a commission is. I just didn't know we got them here. I'm new and I'm just…"

"Oh yes, I remember. Listen new girl, you better watch your step. You better remember which customers are mine or I'll make sure you never find work again."

"Don't be so mean, Candy. She's new," said a voice behind her. She turned and saw a girl that looked almost exactly like _Candy _except she was brunette instead of blond. Very good looking and so sure of herself. Another girl appeared behind her. Also perfect looking. This made her feel plain and out of place.

"No excuse." Candy said. Annie knew her and Candy would never get along.

"Just ignore her," said the third to appear who had jet black hair. "I'm Tori, and welcome to Marie Carrie's."

"Well, it's lovely here." Annie said.

"Yes," said the second, "I'm Mary. And you are…"

"Yes, what is your name?" Tori asked.

"It's Annie."

"Well Annie," Mary said, "I hope you like it here."

"I think I already do."

"Ladies, Ladies, Ladies!" Marie said as she returned. "Get to work, time for chit chat later. Ah, Annie, here is your new name tag. You are now one of us."

She wondered what that implied.

A few hours passed and she stood behind a counter towards the back of the store, polishing some drinking glasses. They were right, the store never really got crowded, or busy for that matter. But they did seem to have the somewhat steady flow of customers. Noon was fast approaching, and they had no customers at the moment.

As if fate heard her thoughts, she heard the chime of the bell at the front door, signaling someone's arrival. As if they needed an announcement in this ghost town.

She looked up from her busy work and saw a handsome young man enter. His long brown hair flipped naturally around his face because of its length. She knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't make herself look away. She thought about going to assist him, but as soon as the thought flew crossed her mind, it was too late.

The three girls swarmed to him like he was a piece of meat, and they vultures. That's when she found it to look away. She didn't really need to see them fawning all over this gorgeous stranger.

She could hear them all chattering at him at once, offering help and asking what he needed. Threw all there chatter he hadn't spoken yet. This made her curious so she looked up.

They had managed to relocate him to one of the counters, but he wasn't looking at any of the fine jewelry inside. He was staring intently at her.

This made her blush, and she looked back down at her work and pretended like she was furiously concentrating on polishing the bowl in front of her while her mind wasn't even there except to keep her hand moving back and forth.

She wondered why he was looking at her. How could he even have noticed her? Did he know her? Did she know him? She was certain she didn't. She would defiantly remember meeting someone that noticeable before.

But she had to make sure. She stole another glance. Yep, she defiantly didn't know him. But she did know she hadn't imagined that piercing stare, because he was still looking at her.

She looked quickly back to her work and she was blushing again, but it was deeper this time because she could feel her cheeks burning. Now she concentrated on what the girls were saying to him. They were obviously far too absorbed in his good looks to notice he wasn't listening, or so she thought.

"Is there anything here you like?" Tori chimed.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Candy said, but this time as she spoke, Annie could clearly hear annoyance stinging her voice.

This caused her to look up and her hand stopped there imaginary work when she saw that now, not only was Stranger Danger staring at her but also his adoring fan club.

Tori and Mary were looking at her with curiosity, like what was she doing that they weren't. But Candy's look could have stopped a train, with this look of utter hatred, and if looks could kill… you get the idea.

"What about her?" the man spoke still looking at me. But this time she couldn't look away as her blue eyes met his. "Let her help me."

"No, no. Not her." Candy said stepping in front of him, blocking his view. His brow crinkled with irritation. "She's new, and utterly incompetent. She doesn't know what she's doing."

"Then let her practice on me." He said finally meeting Candy's gaze with a look she had never seen before. The look kind of scared her. But it didn't seem to faze Candy.

"You'll probably be here forever, she's very slow." Candy was fazed by his look, her voice quaked and she didn't know what to say, the man started walking away from her and straight towards her. "She'll probably break whatever you want to buy!" Candy yelled after him like a two year old. Even she was embarrassed for her as Candy stomped off towards the back of the store.

"May I help you?" She asked unsure and unaware of what dangers she was getting herself into dealing with Jackson Rippner.


	2. Meeting Jackson Rippner

**Disclaimer: **Of Course I don't own the character Jackson Rippner. Duh! So lets get on with the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I help you?" Annie Delvaine asked.

"You most certainly can." The man answered flashing his dazzling white smile.

"So, what were you looking for today?" Annie asked sweetly.

"Actually I'm picking up a package I ordered a while back." The man answered promptly.

"Okay, I'll need you name."

"Rippner. Jackson Rippner."

"I'll be back in a moment." Annie said as she went off to the back room. Of coarse all of the girls were waiting for here by the back rooms.

"What are you doing?" Candy said snottily.

"How's it going?" Tori asked.

"It's okay." She answered ignoring Candy. "Where do you go to pick up someone's orders?"

"I knew it, your completely hopeless!" Candy said loudly. This time it wasn't only Annie who ignored her.

"In the back room. Orders sorted by last names." Mary said. "So what's his name?" They all peered around the cases to get another look at him. He was leaning on the counter, staring off into space.

"Jackson Rippner." I replied promptly.

"What a dreamy name." Mary replied eyes glazing over as she drifted off into fantasy land.

"Well, hop to. Go get the package." Tori said pushing her toward a solid black door.

When she went inside the back room she immediately noticed it was darker and cooler back here than in the rest of the store. There were only a few metal racks in here, and very few packages stacked on the shelves. Mostly brown with the occasional black. The walls in the room looked concrete. In the back of the room I saw a safe.

Thank Goodness the shelves were labeled alphabetically or she would have been in here for hours. She found the R section easily enough and started shifting threw the packages on the shelf. Then I found it all the way in the back, lying agents the wall covered in at least two layers of dust. I pulled the small black box out and dusted it off. The small square box was quite heavy for being so small.

She closed the door as she left the back room, and the girls were still waiting there for her. Obviously they had no other customers.

"So, is there anything else I need to do, just give him the package?"

"No," Mary replied, "you open the package and make sure it's what they ordered and make sure it isn't broken. They don't need to pay for it. They do that when they order it. Then just see if they need anything else."

"Got it." She replied and strolled off back to the counter.

"Here it is." Annie said to Jackson as she returned. He pulled himself out wherever his mind had been wondering and he broke into a wide smile at the sight of her return. "Well, lets take a look at your order." She said as her hand started to lift the lid on the box.

"No." He said. Suddenly his hand was onto of hers stopping her. His face looked angry and she could see that his muscles were tense under his suit jacket.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"That's okay." Jackson replied.

"It's just… they told me I'm supposed to make sure its right, and stuff."

"Its fine," he said sliding the box towards himself, and out of my reach. What was in that box that he didn't want me to see? It was really none of my business, but I couldn't help but wonder.

"So, is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked trying to make up for my mistake.

"Yes, there is something. I would like to buy a piece of jewelry."

"Is there something particular you have in mind?"

"Actually, yes." He said looking into my eyes for a moment before dropping them and pointing into the glass case. "I like those earrings."

She took out her master key that Marrie had given her and unlocked the case. She pulled out the earrings he had pointed to. They were large, circular, and full of diamonds. They looked a little tacky, but the sparkly diamonds made up for what they lacked in personality. She pulled the door shut again and locked it.

She held them out for him to examine. He reached his hand out and traced the outlining of them in her hand.

"I'll take them." He finally said.

"I'm sorry," she said, "But these just don't match your eyes at all."

He laughed and she giggled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there not for me."

"I know, it was a long shot." She said stepping over to the cash register. "Your wife is a very lucky woman."

"I'm not married." He replied.

"Then, a very lucky girl." She said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I don't have one of those either." He noticed my curious expression and answered my sub mental question. "It's for my grandmother."

"Really." She said taking another look at the jewelry in her hand. It did seem like it was more for an older woman. "That's so sweet of you. Is it her birthday soon?"

"No, it a just because gift. I feel those kinds of gifts mean more."

"I'd say your right. That will be 1,299 dollars. Expensive."

"Money is no object." He said pulling out his wallet and handing me two crisp thousand dollar bills. I quickly handed him his change.

"Here you go." I said handing him his wrapped package. "Will there be anything else?"

"Actually, yes, there is one more thing."

"Yes," She said, prompting him to continue.

"Would it be terribly presumptuous of me to ask you to dinner tonight?"

Her breath caught. Was this actually happening? Was this gorgeous man actually asking her out! "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I were, would you say yes?" He said smiling.

"Umm… yes!"

"Great. You want me to pick you up at your house. Because I assume you don't want to go out in your work clothes. Or do you?" He asked.

"My house is fine. I'm new here, and I don't really want to attract more attention here than I already have."

"So, where do you live? Or am I supposed to guess?"

"Oh, 411 Cherry Lane. What time?"

"Oh, when do you get off?"

"5:30, I believe. So, 7ish?"

"Perfect. So, I'll see you then… Annie." He said reading her nametag.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Annie Delvaine." She said holing out her hand to him.

"I think you already know my name. But, just for fun. Jackson." He said taking her hand.

"Is it Jack for short?" Annie asked curiously.

"No," He answered almost too quickly. "No… my last name's Rippner… so…"

"Jack Rippner… Jack oh…" I said feeling stupid. "That wasn't very nice of your folks."

"No it wasn't. And that's exactly what I told them, before I killed them." I laughed a little and he joined in. "You have a very nice laugh Annie." He said as he took my hand again and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "See you at seven."

And then he was gone. She stared after him for a long moment, daydreaming.

"Oh my god!" Candy's voice brought her out of her imagination.

"What just happened?" Mary asked.

"Tell us everything!" Tori demanded.

"Oh, nothing. I just have a date tonight." She said trying to act nonchalant but also trying as hard as she could to rub it in Candy's face.

"You can not be serious!" Candy said.

"Oh, I am."

"Do you know where he's taking you?" Tori asked.

"No idea." I answered truthfully.

Annie spent the rest of the day at work trying to avoid interrogation, with no avail. Candy was severely angered and tried her best to sabotage Annie at every turn. The hours seemed to drag more that usually. Probably just because she couldn't wait to leave, not only to be free of Candy, but also to go home and get ready for her date.

That meant it was true. She was actually going on a date. She hadn't been on an actual date in a long time. Her anticipation was enormous.

Annie was prepared to leave at least fifteen minutes in advance. As soon as the clock struck 5:30, she was out the door. She hurried home as fast as she could to get ready for her night on the town.


	3. Being Bad

As soon as Annie got into her apartment she went straight to the boxes in her supposed to be bedroom. She sifted threw box after box of clothes and still had no idea of what to wear. Noting seemed right.

It was nearing 6:30, and she decided to try again after her quick shower. She went back to the boxes and started tossing the clothes across the empty bedroom. It was 6:48, and she was nearing the end of her wardrobe. She decided on a light blue dress that went down to her knees. It had spaghetti straps, so she picked up a darker blue shrug to go over it.

The cool weather here was going to kill her romantic life. She was always cold, 90 of the time anyway. She would have to bundle up like an Eskimo here.

She got into her outfit quickly enough, but her hair! It was going to take hours!

She was blow drying her hair when she heard the buzz of the call button. Someone was calling her apartment. She hurried to the call box by her door.

"Who is it?" Annie spoke into the intercom.

"It's Jackson. Are you ready?"

"No, not yet. You can come up if you like."

"Sure,"

"I warn you though. My apartments a mess."

"It doesn't really matter."

"Okay." Then Annie pressed the button that unlocked the front door.

Annie dashed around the room trying to pick up whatever clutter there was in the lapse minutes between now and his arrival.

Jackson got off the elevator on the 3rd floor. The hallway was narrow, dirty. He kept asking himself what he was doing. But he was yet to have an answer.

It was agents the rules to get involved with anyone. He already knew he would be in trouble. He was supposed to be on a plane right now, back to the base with the package. He knew already what they would tell him. That he was compromising everything.

But he didn't really care. It had been so long since he had done something that he had wanted. Right now, all he really wanted was to get to know this, Annie. What a sweet girl. She intrigued him. More importantly, she didn't seem to be afraid of him. Also, she wasn't deathly attracted to him like most girls seemed to be. That's what irritated him the most. When girls fawned all over him. They had no idea what he was really capable of.

Neither did Annie, of course. But, there was something about her. He wanted to know more. He needed to know more.

He stopped at 14C, her door. He knocked twice. He heard a crash from inside. It brought a smile to his lips.

Maybe that's what it was. She made him smile. Actually smile. Her quirky little way of always being embarrassed and trying to be perfect, and do everything right.

The door swung open about a minute later. He knew subconsciously she had looked threw the eye hole first. She stood there in bare feet, she wore a simple blue dress with a shrug to keep herself warm, and her hair was tangled and soaking wet. The end of her hair were making her dress wet.

Her cheeks were red, he knew she had been rushing to make everything look nice. She smiled up at him with her bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Hello!" She said enthusiastically.

"Hello." He held out the flowers he had bought for her on the way over. She broke into an even wider smile when she saw them. He didn't know what was coming over him. He had never acted this way before.

"For me!" She asked. What a stupid question. From anyone else he wouldn't have tolerated it. But from her, it was just a sweet little surprised remark. It made him smile.

"No, for your landlord. Of course for you." He said handing them to her.

She took them and stepped aside allowing him inside while she sniffed the flowers. The apartment was small. All the walls were white. Boxes and furniture were scattered everywhere, according to no plan. She had obviously just moved in.

Not that he didn't already know that. With the time laps from when he last saw her, he had looked up everything he could find about her on his laptop. He would like to think he wouldn't have done it. But it was just a bad habit now. From what line of work he was in, he had all the information he could ever want right at his fingertips. And he loved that fact.

He knew her parents were divorced, where she went to collage for four years. She has two sisters (that weren't nearly as beautiful as she is by the way), who her best friends were in high school, why she moved out here, and that her past boyfriends were nothing to brag about.

But that still did not satisfy his curiosity. He wanted to know everything about her. Things his computer couldn't tell him about her. Like her favorite color, favorite season, just everything.

"Well, just make yourself at home. With what home I have. I'll be out in a few." She said disappearing into her bedroom, carrying the flowers.

He smiled to himself for no reason. It felt good to break the rules.

He sat down on the foldout bed, it sunk beneath his weight. There was a box beside him on the bed, he opened it without thinking about 'boundaries'. There was a photo album on top and he pulled it out and started flipping threw it. He heard a hair dryer start in the other room.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. So much he wanted to know. But he was also worried. Not about what he would find out, but he knew she would have questions for him. Questions he couldn't answer, shouldn't answer. So much about himself had been a big secret for so long he didn't know what he would say. Even to the simplest of questions. And for the first time in his life, he was scared.


	4. The Date

**Disclaimer:** _Of course I don't own Jackson Rippner._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me forever to write. Writers block. Sorry. If you like it, please review. It gives me motivation to continue writing. And thanks to those who reviewed my first chapters. Enough babble, lets get on with it._

Annie finished her hair faster than she had anticipated. She paced back and forth a few times before she gathered enough courage to enter the living room. Jackson was waiting patiently sitting on the fold out bed.

"Sorry about my apartment being such a mess." Annie said looking at the floor.

"Really?" Jackson teased looking around the room at all the furniture sitting in the middle of the room. "I didn't notice. So, how long have you been here? 5 months?"

Annie giggled at his sarcasm. "Actually I just moved in yesterday." She confessed. "I can't wait to get this place fixed up. Painting the walls. That's a big thing! White is so not a good color."

"How long are you going to wait to buy paint? Until your next pay check?"

"No, just until I have enough time to run to the store to buy it. These white walls have to go, quickly. I can't live without color."

"Interesting." Jackson said standing. "So, you ready."

"Yes, no. Wait. I have to get my coat." She dashed back into the bedroom and yanked open a completely new box to get her winter coat out. Like she said, she hates the cold. It was a fitted coat, long, and tan, with fur. Fake fur.

She walked back into the living room and noticed Jackson was now standing by the door.

"Wow," Jackson said when he saw her. "Are you ready for the artic expedition I had planned for tonight? How did you guess," he teased.

"I hate the cold." She quickly explained. "And I hope that's not really what you had planned for this evening."

"No."

"Well, let's go." They left the apartment in silence, and got onto the elevator. "So, do you live around here?"

"No, I don't. I'm only in town for business. I'm leaving tomorrow, sadly."

"What's sad about that? You're going home. People always like going home." It seemed she struck a nerve, by the look on his face. He didn't answer right away. "Jackson…"

"Oh, well, I don't really have much to go home to. The people I work with are assholes. And, your not there." They reached the ground floor and Jackson waited for her to get out first.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"That's okay, I'm used to it." Jackson said holding the front door open for her.

"You shouldn't have to be used to disappointment."

"I guess, but life is full of it. Enough about me, tell me something about yourself."

"Like what."

"Anything and everything." He said smiling as he started leading her somewhere in a town that was already foreign to her.

So she talked and talked and talked some more. He always prompted her with questions when she ran out of things to say. She explained everything from her favorite color to why she moved her to lonely little Augusta, Maine. She talked all the way threw there walk and threw most of dinner. She was surprised he wasn't tired of her voice by now.

Jackson had led her to a little dinner by the river, it was lovely, and warm. She had pasta, while he had chicken. They were half way threw dinner, and he was still drilling her.

"So, what color are you painting your rooms?" Jackson asked.

"For the living room slash kitchen, maybe yellow and green."

"Interesting combination."

"And the bedroom, probably dark red."

"Now what…" Jackson was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Excuse me, I have to take this."

Jackson got up and walked to the other side of one of those cheesy walls with ferns on the top. He answered it there, and Annie scooted closer to the wall listening in. She knew it was rude but she couldn't help but satisfy her curiosity.

"Hello, I know. Yes, I am very aware of where I am. No, I would not like to fill you in. I don't care. I'm not compromising anything. I have it. Yes. No! I'll leave whenever the hell I want to! Fuck that! Do it! You'll never catch me. I'll drop it in the ocean. Watch me. Yeah you better. You wouldn't dare. You need me. Yeah, that's what I though. Fine!" Jackson hung up and came back to the table.

"Work?" she asked.

"Yes, sadly." The phone rang again and Jackson cut the power on it and shoved it back in his pocket. "No more interruptions. Now where were we?"

"Are you in trouble?" She asked.

Jackson looked down at his food. "Yes," he answered slowly.

"Because of me."

"Nope," Jackson said looking up into her eyes. That's when she noticed what it was about his eyes that frightened her, yet mesmerized her. His dazzling blue eyes, even though they did shine, they looked dead in a way. "Nothing is your fault."

"Well, you sounded angry."

"I was." Jackson answered automatically. "Wait, you were listening."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it."

She thought he would have been angry. But instead a bright smile grew across his face. "You intrigue me. Whenever I think I've got you figured out, you completely surprise me."

"Is that a complement?"

"I guess you would have to say so. So, let's get back to our discussion."

"Can I ask the questions this time?"

"Why not?" He said, smiling although his voice shook, like he wasn't comfortable.

"Where did you go to collage?"

"Harvard"

"Really! Wow. You're major?"

"Psychology."

"So you're a shrink?"

"Nope."

"What do you do for a living, Jackson Rippner?"

"You'd never guess."

"Do I even want to try?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Well, why don't you tell me and I'll tell you if I was close."

"Where's the fun in that."

"Well, you said your rich. So, are you an investor?"

"Nope."

"Give me a hint."

"No." He said smiling. He was enjoying this.

"Umm… Bank Robber!"

"Not exactly."

"Lawyer?"

"No, but I do work for quite a few snakes."

"So your work is dirty. Garbage man."

"I though you said I was rich?" Jackson laughed out loud.

"Hey, so… what's left… Hit man for the mafia."

"Close!" he said.

"Really!"

"No." He said laughing so hard she thought he was going to bust a gut.

"This is not funny!" She stammered threw her own laughter.

"Yeah it is."

"Just tell me."

"Truthfully."

"Of course."

"Manager."

"Of what."

"The people under my authority."

"Yeah, that tells me a lot. You're still going to make me guess." Jackson nodded. "Well, Policeman."

This time Jackson almost died laughing. Some of the people in the restaurant were starting to stare, which made her laugh. "Why don't we save the rest of the guessing game for later. Any more questions?"

"Several. What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"What were you in high school?"

"What?"

"Like, sporto, jokester, geek, nerd, looser, artsy, rocker!"

"Mostly a looser, as you put it, I guess."

"Really? I would never have guessed that." she said with genuine surprise.

"Well, I was a little odd in high school."

"Everyone was a little odd in high school." She noticed the dark look crawl across his face. "Don't get so sad. This is supposed to be fun. If it's any consolation. I don't think you're a looser anymore. You seem pretty normal to me." He smiled again, and she knew she had dogged that bullet. "So favorite food?"

"Pasta."

"Then why didn't you order pasta?" Annie said twirling a bunch of spaghetti around her fork then proceeding to dangle in front of him before shoving all of it in her mouth, letting the stray pasta hang out of her mouth.

She honestly felt like a two year old, but it was worth it for the spark of life lighting up his eyes and turning his mouth into a wide smile. He reached across the table grabbing a handful of her spaghetti and eating it.

"Hey!" Annie said threw a mouthful of noodles. She hurriedly tried to chew, with a little difficulty. Once she had all the noodles down she reached across the table and snagged a piece of his chicken.

The rest of the night seemed to fly, with a lot of laughter. Annie didn't get very many more questions in before Jackson started questioning her again. Where was he getting all these questions?

They talked threw the rest of dinner, and dessert, and the whole walk back home. Then they reached her apartment and Annie's mood immediately took a head dive. There perfect night was ending, and she knew that he was leaving town, and soon. Back to wherever he had come from and she would probably never see him again.

He must have noticed her mood change as they walked up the steps to the front door.

"You okay." He asked.

"Yeah, it's just. I don't want this night to end."

"Same here. But probably more than you. May I give you a complement?"

"Sure."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"You must be joking. Me and my Eskimo attire?"

"You're breathtaking." Jackson said moving closer to her, his eyes sparking by the cities artificial light.

"It's so cold out here." Annie said pouting.

"It's not too bad."

"Would you like to come upstairs?"

"Of course I would. But there's something I need to do first."

"Oh really, like what?" she said softly.

That's when Jackson leaned in and kissed her. Pulling her close to him, waves of warmth swept threw her body, originating from her lips, and she wasn't cold anymore.


	5. Watching over her

Sorry for not updating in so long. Got lazy and then got sick. Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kiss ended too soon for either of there likings. It took Annie a moment before she caught her breath. She bit her lower lip as she looked up into his face, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Well, are you going to invite me upstairs?" Jackson asked.

"Of course." Annie answered getting out her apartment keys. How often did a gorgeous guy want to stick around? They both went silently up to her apartment, giddy and smiling. But she wondered what he was thinking, that made her worry. She wondered if he thought he was going to get lucky tonight. And that worried her, since she was still a virgin, she had promised her mother to wait for marriage. She worried she was leading him on.

As they got to her apartment she got out her keys and opened the lock, but didn't open the door. Her nerves were beginning to fry with worry. She had to tell him the truth.

"I hope I'm not leading you on."

"Leading me on how?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow. Great, now she had freaked him out too. Well, can't stop now.

"Well, I don't believe in sex before marriage. I Hope that's okay."

"Why wouldn't it be? That's not really what I'm after."

"Then what are you after?"

"Just the company of a beautiful girl."

"I feel so stupid now." She said looking at her feet.

"Don't say that. You just though I was like every other man on earth. I'm just, not."

"At least your normal. I'm the one who's a motor mouth freak."

"Don't say that." Jackson said pulling her into a hug. "You're more normal than you think. It's refreshing, to meet someone like you."

"Well, thank you. Let's go in then." She said pulling away from him and opening the door. She tossed her keys on a cardboard box, followed by her coat. "So what would you like to do? Scrabble, a movie? Guests choice." Annie said shutting the door behind him and taking his coat.

"Movie, I guess. I haven't seen one of those in awhile."

"Well, can you help me move the furniture? Because from where it's at now, we'll never see the TV." She said moving the boxes off the couch and folding up the bed portion.

"You don't need to help. I can handle it. I'm a lot stronger than you think. Go find the movie and make some popcorn or whatever."

"Well, thanks." Annie said stepping into the kitchen half of the room and sifting threw what food she had and was amazed to find she did have a bag of popcorn. Just one. But that's all she needed. She needed to get to a grocery store. She had intended to go tonight, but she got interrupted. She guessed she would go tomorrow after work.

She started baking it while she tried to find her movie collection. She eventually found them in a box under her bed in the bedroom. As she tried to find something decent, she only the more aware she became of what girly movies she owned.

"Jackson, you're picking the movie." Annie complained carrying the box into the living room. She was so surprised at the difference Jackson had made in the living room since she had left that she almost dropped the box. He had pilled all the boxes against one wall while the couch sat in the center facing one wall that had the entertainment center. He was currently hooking up the TV.

"That's fine. I think your corn is done. The microwave is beeping."

"Oh goodness." Annie said dropping the box on the couch and running to the aid of her food. She flung open the mini door and grabbed the bag. "HOT!" Annie yelled before dropping it on the counter and grabbing the closest oven mit before proceeding.

"Be careful," Jackson called from the other room, "I don't have a fire extinguisher."

"Very funny. Foods ready." Annie said stepping into the living room.

"Movie's in." Jackson said from the couch.

"So what did you pick?" Jackson held out the box for her to examine. Beetlejuice. What a choice. The movie was already starting as she took her seat next to him on the couch. "You've never seen this before?"

"I'm not a big movie person."

"Well, we can do something else if you'd like."

"No, this is fine. It's normal."

"You like normal, don't you."

"Weather I like it or not it's good for me." He said his eyes never leaving the screen. His voice cold. Then he turned to me and strained a smile. "Tell me, is this movie any good?"

"I like it. I don't know about anyone else."

"Well, you're the only one that matters," and then he kissed her again. The kiss was shorter than the first, and when it ended she laid her head on his shoulder getting lost in the movie.

The movie was half way over and neither of them had moved. She only moved her hand to her mouth to put food in it. Jackson refused to eat any, so soon she put the bowl on the floor. "Do you know every line to this movie?" Jackson said interrupting her mindless thought.

"Was I saying the lines to the movie?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"Just for that last fifteen minutes. Don't worry though, you have a very pretty voice."

"I'm so embarrassed. I do that sometimes, I don't even realize I do it any more. I usually watch things by myself so no ones here to catch me."

Jackson just nodded and she laid her head back on his shoulder. The images in front of her soon all blended together as her eyes grew heavy. The next thing she sort of remembered is the sound of the song that plays at the end of the movie before everything went silent. She though she felt Jackson kiss her forehead before she felt a void next to her on the couch. The next thing she felt was the sensation of floating. She smelled Jackson close by and felt his soft jacket agents her cheek. Then she felt someone laying her down on something soft. Then she heard his voice.

"What am I going to do?" She heard him whisper close by, it was kind of hard to hear. She tried to pull herself awake but she was too far gone. Things started slipping further as all she wanted to concentrate on was the soft thing she was laying on. She felt something warm and soft rub agents her cheek. "I'll be looking after you." she heard him whisper in her ear before she drifted off into total sleep.


	6. Keeping a secrect

When Annie awoke early in the morning she found herself lying on her bed. Her late memories of last night were blurred. She sat up and noticed someone had covered her with her ratty quilt. But it wasn't someone it was who.

She got out of bed and danced towards the kitchen remembering last night. She went to the kitchen randomly putting things away as she went. Her apartment really was in need of help. She poured herself a glass of water as she pondered what to have for breakfast. Then she noticed the clock.

"I don't even have time for breakfast!" She said as she noticed the clock. She had about 20 minutes until work. She ran into the bedroom and tossed on some decent clothes and brushed her teeth, ran a brush threw her hair and she rushed for the door.

She practically tripped over the package that was sitting right inside the door. Six cans of paint were neatly stacked with a letter lying on top. She unfolded the paper and read:

Dear Annie,

Sorry I could not stay until morning. You looked very beautiful sleeping by the way. I couldn't bear to disturbed you to say goodbye. I hope you enjoy the present I left you, and I desperately hope that they are the right colors. I will talk to you soon, for before I left I copied down your phone number. I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me. I knew you wanted me to have it. Have a wonderful day, darling. I will call you later.

Jackson

Annie squealed with excitement before she ran out the door, the note still clucked in her hand. Of course in her hurry and excitement she had forgotten her coat. But she was far too late already to return to get it. So she just had to endure a brisk run to work in the unrefreshing, chill you to the bone, air.

She was right on time by the time she entered the building. Marie greeted her and gave her a speech on punctuality. By the time she was concluding it was already 15 past.

"And that my dear is why if you keep this up you will never make it in this type of business. Now if you will excuse me, I have an important meeting." And Marie tromped off. Marie didn't really have an appointment with anyone. She had no special clients or anything. She just used 'meeting' as code to say she needed some alone time with her foot massager.

"Ha!" Candy laughed as Annie walked over to the work counters to start on her work. "I knew you wouldn't last long. You'll be fired before the end of the day."

"Don't be so sure, Candy." Tori said appearing out of no where. Annie practically jumped out of her skin. "Marie grilled me almost everyday when I first started. And for longer than 15 minutes. I had it worse off than you did. I broke a 15,000 dollar bowl on my first day, and had to pay it off too. Really, who has that kind of money to spend on a bowl?"

"Rich people." A girl I hadn't seen before chimed in, appearing behind Tori.

"Oh, Annie this is Kiki. We all only work 4 days a week." 4 days! She hadn't heard about this. This job rocked! "We all work different days out of the 6."

"That's magnificent!" was the old words that came to mind. Now she had more time for her apartment. More time for Jackson.

"So how was your hot date last night? Huh?" Tori asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kiki asked.

"Annie met this gorgeous guy yesterday. He asked her out. So how was it?"

"It was wonderful. He took me out to eat and then we watched a movie. He brought me flowers. He is such a gentleman."

"And dreamy too." Tori added looking off into space.

"What's this?" Candy asked grabbing Jackson's letter.

"Hey!" Annie yelled. She had forgotten she was still holding it.

"It's a love letter for him." Candy cooed starting to read. "_I couldn't bear to disturb you to say goodbye. _How sweet."

Tori grabbed the letter away from her and handed it back to Annie. "Here sweetie."

"I wasn't done with that!" Candy yelped.

"Yes you were." Tori replied. "Your only sour because Annie has found a man where as you have not."

"I don't hear the sound of working!" Marie yelled from her office. The door was opened and they could hear the wrr of her foot massager.

Annie smiled as she shook her head and got back to work.

Jackson was in the middle of his 3 hour plane ride back to the base. He had already called and said he was on the way. He was currently preparing himself for the beating he was sure to receive for disobeying. If they didn't punish him, he would do it to himself. What he was doing was wrong. Forbidden. He was still disobeying, even at that moment. Because he couldn't stop thinking about her.

The smell of her shampoo still burned into his memory. The softness of her skin. Her laugh. Her lips on his.

Stop it! He warned himself. It was too dangerous to think about her for many reasons. He could hurt her. His enemies could hurt her to get to him. He was already compromising future missions by being close to her.

But he was already dreaming away of calling her. His hand itched to dial her number. But she wouldn't be home for at least another six hours. So calling now would do nothing.

He had to stop his mind, but how. He wanted to be with her. He would give anything. He was driving himself crazy, he was black and blue on the inside from the mental beating he had already given himself.

And how would he explain to her what he did for a living. How would she react? How would she ever come to understand what he had to do?

Then he finally came to the conclusion that he would continue disobeying. He didn't care what they said. He would visit her as often as he could manage. And call her every moment in between. He would avoid telling her about what he did for as long as he could manage. Forever if he was lucky. And he would protect her from whatever danger might befall her. He would keep there relationship a secret.

He glanced at his watch. It was only 11 a.m. She wouldn't get off until six. He didn't know if he could last that long. He had always thought that he was whole. (Except for the whole criminally insane part.) Now the other half of him was off being normal in Augusta. He was surprised he could function with out her. He was going to have to learn how to deal with this new feeling. Whatever it may be.


	7. Phone Calls

Annie raced home after work. She had successfully hidden her note away in her pocket the rest of the day, and even assisted three customers. She couldn't wait for her paycheck to see those numbers add up from all her sales.

The cold barely bothered her as she danced her way home. She couldn't even remember the last time she was this happy. As she opened the door to her apartment she spun into the room.

Jackson promised he would call, she hoped he would keep that promise. If he didn't call, she would never see or hear from him again, since she didn't have his number or where he was going. The ball was in his court.

She ate a quick dinner, idly awaiting her phone call. She was on pins and needles. But the phone didn't ring. She washed what dishes there were and then started moving the furniture so she could paint. She put on her dirty-she could afford to get paint on these- clothes. She cracked open the lid that had a single yellow paint drop indicator on top. It was the perfect color. There was a trash bag by the paints Jackson had left, filled with rollers, trays, and a few other painting tools. There was also a note.

Thought you might need this – Jackson

Annie smiled to herself as she set up, he was the perfect man.

Annie got two walls painted in yellow before she grew too tired to continue. The clock read 9:30. He wasn't going to call. She was sure of it.

Her mood dimmed as she took a quick shower and put on her PJ's. She plugged a smaller TV in and set it atop an empty dresser. All her clothes were still in boxes. She went threw at least five boxes before she found the one that had her sheets and blankets in it. She really needed to remember how to label things.

Her sheets were a deep red and a large red quilt to match. She snuggled under the blankets as she watched the Colbert Report. It was 10:46 and Annie's hope had completely diminished.

As Steven got to the part of his show where he interviewed somebody, Annie had snuggled down in the blankets and wasn't really paying much attention to the show. The next thing Annie knew, she was jolted awake when she heard the loud shrill coming from her phone. Her eyes didn't want to open all the way and everything was hazy. She was so glad she had hooked up a phone in her bedroom.

She grabbed the phone, and the noise just grew louder now that it was in her hand. She squinted at the phone for a moment before she found the right button.

"Hellllooo" Annie said groggily into the phone.

"Hello Annie." Jackson's voice replied to her. Now she was awake. She sat up in bed, she was so out of it when she answered the phone she had completely forgotten about him.

"I thought you weren't going to call there for awhile."

"I'm sorry about calling so late. I just had to hear your voice. I got tied up with business, it couldn't be avoided." Jackson's voice sounded different. Funny. It sounded almost like he wasn't breathing threw his nose. But it was unmistakably his.

"No problem. I just hope I didn't get you in too much trouble with your boss."

"Nothing is your fault. I made my choices, now I have to live with them." It was unmistakable this time. With a deep sniff, Annie knew he had a stopped up nose somehow.

"Are you okay? You sound sick."

"Huh? Oh no…" There was a brief pause. "Oh, yeah. I must have caught cold in the weather yesterday. Nothing I won't live threw, so don't worry your pretty little head." Annie knew there was something he didn't want to tell her. There was a nagging feeling inside her that was telling her that something was off. But she rubbed it off as sleepiness.

"What time is it?" Annie asked realizing she didn't have a clock in the room, and the TV was playing some show she had never seen before.

"Well, where you are it's 1:32 in the morning. I'm sorry for waking you. You sound tired. How very selfish of me."

"No not at all." Annie said shutting of the TV. "Thank you for the paint. I've already started on the living room."

"Wow."

"I told you I couldn't wait. So, how much do I owe you?"

"Owe me?"

"Yes for the paint."

"Not a cent."

"Oh come on, I can't accept a present like that."

"Well, your going to have to since I will not allow you to pay me. I don't want your money. Or anyone else's."

"You must want something in return."

"Actually I do."

"What?" Annie asked curiously, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"To see your smile again, of course. I hope you will allow me in your presence again when I return."

"You're coming back! When?"

"In a week or so. I have to go on a business trip. But after that, I'm free for at least a few days. And I plan on spending all of them in Augusta, if you'll still have me?"

"I'm already counting the days until you get here."

"So how was work today?"

"Awful. Candy is so heartless."

"Are you talking about the blond one?"

"Uh-huh." Annie said trying to stifle a yawn.

"I didn't really care too much for her. Or any of the other girls that work there. Except for you. I'm keeping you up. I'm sorry. I guess I should let you go."

"No."

"I'll call again tomorrow. Don't worry. I expect you won't miss me too much."

"I miss you already."

"You do?" Jackson asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I missed you all day. I waited for your call."

"I missed you too. More that you could possibly imagine. Goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight Jackson." And the line went dead in her ear. Annie sighed. She missed him so much. She didn't know how that was possible when she had only met him yesterday. But she felt a deep connection with him. She wondered how far this relationship would go. She had no idea. She lay back down in bed and thought she would never fall asleep again, but darkness took her within minutes.


	8. Home Coming

Two weeks passed and Jackson kept his promise to call every day. The calls always came at different times, but none of that mattered to Annie. She finally had a man in her life that she could trust. Jackson's 'time off' kept getting put off so the one week away crept into three. But one night on the phone, Jackson gave her the news she had been waiting for.

"I'm just now finishing up that project I've been slaving away over. Do you know what this mean?" Jackson asked happily.

"No, what?" Annie asked.

"You've really forgotten. I'm coming to Augusta tomorrow. Hopefully, as long as they still have a seat when I get around to calling the airport."

"Are you serious? You're finally coming back! I was beginning to think you never would. I can't wait. Shit, I have to work tomorrow. I'll just have to call in sick or something."

"No, don't do that. My plane probably won't get in until late. So, go to work. Have fun, and hopefully I'll be there by the time you get back, or soon after."

"Oh, Jackson I can't wait to see you. How long will you be staying?"

"A day. Two if I'm lucky."

"A day, you must be kidding. It's been almost a month since I've seen you. Can't you stay longer? Like a week or a year."

"I'm sorry, but there's really nothing that I can do. You know I would love to spend every waking moment with you, but my work is important, and has to be done."

"What is your job anyway? You've never said."

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm smart. I could figure it out."

"_That's what I'm worried about._" Jackson whispered

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Listen, I've got to go. I need to finish up work here and then book a flight. I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?"

"Oh, fine. You had better be able to stay for two days."

"Yes madam." And the line went dead.

The next 24 hours couldn't have gone any slower in Annie's opinion. She couldn't sleep that night, and she awoke early too, so waiting for work was a job in itself. Work crawled too. Literally. Some delivery guy dropped off a package that had holes in it and left without answering any of there questions. When they opened it there was a little turtle inside equipped with a full aquarium.

Candy screamed when she saw it and scared the poor thing. Candy had a phobia of animals. Annie had learned this when a spider fell on her when she was cleaning the fans, and almost fainted. Not as much from seeing the spider, but from lack of oxygen from screaming so much. She kept screaming for them to 'GET IT OFFFF!!!!' so Annie got a broom and accidentally whacked her with it. Only another reason why Candy hated her.

After they tried to hunt down the delivery guy, failing, and trying to find the rightful owner, and failing also, they decided to give it to Annie, since she seemed to be the only one who liked it.

"You can have it, just take it home at the end of the day." Marie said stalking off into her office.

"Keep that thing away from me." Candy squawked.

"Oh, but he wants to give you a kiss. He could be a man stuck in a turtle's body." Annie picked up the turtle and held it out to Candy who ran away. The other girls had called in sick that day, so Annie was all alone. And ever worse there were hardly any customers, and those who did drop by, didn't want any help. They just wanted to browse in a store where everything cost more that their car.

"I guess it's just me and you now turtle." Annie said setting the little guy on the counter in front of her and watched as it slowly crawled across the counter. Annie tore a leaf off of one of the potted plants and fed it to him. He was such a sweet little guy and would be a great new friend to look after while Jackson was away.

That's right. He was coming back today!

Another hour slowly slipped by, and the little turtle whom she had named Quigley made little foot prints as it walked across the polished glass counter.

"Just look what you've done to my counter!" Marie said braving the outside of her office. "Clean up this counter and then go home. And take that sea serpent with you!"

"Do I still get paid for today?" Annie asked cautiously.

"I guess. Seeing as it wasn't your fault the turtle got here." Marie started strutting back to her office saying, "If I ever see that delivery boy, he'll never work in this town again. Do you know who I am?!" And the door slammed shut behind her.

Annie wiped down the counter, double checking that she couldn't see any smudges other wise Marie would re-think the whole paying her bit. Because Annie knew she would check later once she was around the block if not at least past the store windows first.

She put Quigley back in his glass prison and then put that back in the wooden crate, hoping she wouldn't drop the heavy thing on the way home. She got her coat and lifted the box. "Time to go home." She said to the crate. She glanced back at Marie's office and saw her peeking at her threw the blinds. As soon as Marie saw her looking her way she pulled her finger out of the blinds, causing a large tremor to go threw them.

The walk home was bitter cold. Winter was approaching quickly, and Annie didn't like it. She was back in her warm apartment before she realized it, and Jackson wasn't there. She didn't know what she was expecting. It was only 3.

She put Quigley and his home on her book shelf and he had his little feet on the sides of the glass looking up at her. She wondered what turtles ate. So she did some research online while her long wait began. Time crawled by as she showered and got into comfy clothes, she started preparing a dinner that hopefully Jackson would get there in time to enjoy.

The clock neared 6 and Annie's nerves couldn't have been more fried from all her anticipation. Then there came a knock on the door. Annie was at the door in the blink of an eye and threw the door open. And there he stood, as beautiful as he ever was, in a gray suit, with a wild smile. She lunged at him and he caught her and held her close and she hugged him. She breathed him in deeply trying to memorize the scent for future reference on chilly, lonely nights.

Jackson pulled her back from him after a few minutes, but only just enough so he could kiss her. The kiss was deep, and hungry. Annie could feel it everywhere, even in her toes. The kiss lasted longer than the embrace, but Annie wasn't complaining. And she knew that if Jackson wasn't holding on to her so tightly she would probably faint.

The kiss did finally end, but not without a few lingering pecks on the lips.

"So, now you must tell me what you've been up to my darling." Jackson cooed guiding her into the apartment. Annie had almost forgotten that they were in the hall. Thank goodness none of her neighbors had picked that moment to come home.

Jackson's eyes grew large as he entered the room, surprised at the vast change in his surroundings. The apartment walls were completely painted and the furniture in the correct places and most importantly, no more boxes.

"I love what you've done to the place. It's much cheerier. Much more color than I'm used to, that for sure." Jackson said admiringly as Annie shut the door.

"Yes, well, I had a lot of free time."

"What did you quit your job?" Jackson asked stepping closer to a wall to examine it, touching it with his fingertips as if he didn't believe it was dry.

"There are 24 useable hours in every day. I made up dinner. I hope you like ravioli." Annie started walking towards the kitchen but stopped by her bookshelf when she spotted Quigley. "Jackson come here. You have to meet my new pet."

"You got a pet too! You have been busy since I've been gone." Jackson came to her side and she could feel the electricity between them.

"No, some delivery guy left him at work today and my boss gave him to me. Isn't he cute? Hey Quigley, your daddy's here."

"Wow. We've been dating three weeks and I already have a kid. Don't you think were moving a bit fast?" They laughed.

"Oh, but just look at his cute little face. How can you say no to that?" Jackson looked down at the little turtle that was eating a leaf off a branch Annie had picked on the way home. As it chewed it looked up at them.

"Your right how could I say no to you?" Jackson said his eyes gleaming. "Now did I hear you right, his name is Quigley?"

"You heard right." Annie said from the kitchen pulling food off the stove and putting it on the plates.

"That's just a really odd name. How did you think of that?" Jackson asked putting his hand inside the tank and petting the turtle, although she didn't know exactly how you could pet a turtle.

"I just finished reading A Series of Unfortunate Events. It's a really good series. One of the side characters names was Quigley Quagmire. I just love that name. Don't you?"

"It just makes me wonder what you're going to name your real children." Annie brought the food to her poor excuse for a table and they had dinner and then they retired to the couch watching another older movie, except no popcorn this time.

The night grew late and the movie ended and they ended up just making out. When they came up for a breather they found themselves staring into each others eyes. That is until Jackson made Annie laugh and she looked down. Then she noticed something strange.

Jackson had a small perfectly circular scar at the base of his neck.

"That's an odd scar." Annie said running her finger over it. Jackson backed away from her touch and she realized she had done something wrong. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just bad memories." Jackson said taking her hand and pulling her closer and kissing her neck. "Let's focus on the now."


	9. Say that you love me

3 more months passed and Jackson was in over his head. His was falling for this girl hard. It wasn't professional, or even right to put her in this kind of unnecessary danger. If he really cared about her, he would stay away. That would be best. But he was far too selfish.

He knew even if he did break it off with her, he would stalk her for the rest of his life, following her to the ends of the earth and pulverizing any man who dare touch her.

He had visited her every chance he got. But his bosses knew what he was up to and piled him with more work than ever before. So, sometimes he snuck out to see her even thought there was vital work to be done.

He was falling and hard. He still tried to talk himself out of it, but not as often as he used to. He was sinking fast and there was no turning back.

It was late December and Christmas was around the corner. He only knew this because it was all Annie ever talked about. He had gotten her a gift. A simple gift. Something he knew she would love. He was currently suffering the flight from Arkansas. He couldn't wait to see her. He hadn't told her he was coming. He wanted to surprise her. He had told her he was going to have to miss the holidays and that he was in Bermuda. He always had to lie about where he was actually at, just in case she accidentally said something to one of his enemies or they got to her.

The plane finally landed. It was nearing 4:40. He might be able to make it to her work if he hurried. One thing about Augusta was that there were hardly any taxies. But one thing about airports was that they were always filled with the little yellow cars.

He made it to her work with about a half hour to spare. The shop was a little busy, considering it was Christmas Eve an all. This would be the first time he would be celebrating in years.

He saw Annie behind a counter finishing up with a customer. A young man. He stayed where he was and watched her. She smiled innocently at the man as he made some sort of joke. He wished he had a since of humor.

Annie looked up and saw him. An even wider smile lit up her face and brightened her eyes. She finished up with her customer even faster and as soon as the recent was ripped she ran to him.

"I can't believe you actually came." Annie said into his jacket. "I though I would be all alone tonight."

"I would never leave you when you need me most." Annie stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. "I missed you."

Jackson looked around and saw that blond girl shooting daggers at Annie. The witches name evaded him, and for good reason, probably.

"I'm so glad you're here. I've had gross guys hitting on me all day."

"Do you want me to introduce any of them to the pavement? Because I'd be glad to." Annie laughed. But he wasn't joking.

"There's no need for that. They never had a chance next to you."

"That's good. I can be a very jealous person."

"You're going to have to wait like what 20 minutes. There's no way I can get off right now. The place is still packed."

"I don't mind waiting." As Annie went back to work Jackson saw at a bench at the front of the store. He flipped threw one of those little magazines they had on the table. Air fresheners that smelled like bacon. An airplane that looks like a duck. What would they think of next? Well, he did know what they would think of next, because it was in the basement of his office building. But he bet Country Living wasn't thinking about weapons of mass destruction when they wrote this article.

His mindless thoughts left him unaware that it was now 10 minutes past 6. Annie came to him brimming when she delivered the good news that she could now go home. A few people still littered the store but not nearly as many as before. Annie kissed him before she ran to get her coat.

He saw that the blond was eyeing him. He didn't like this girl.

"Ready to go?" Annie chimed as she ran to him. He nodded and they left. He held her hand as they walked to her apartment. To her home.

The night was uneventful, she cooked him dinner of spaghetti, refused to let him give her, her present before tomorrow, and she forced him into watching some movie on TV that apparently would play for the next 24 hours over and over again. He didn't know why this thing was called a classic. It wasn't that good in his opinion.

She fell asleep in his arms lying in her bed. Her warm breath stung his bare chest only because he knew he couldn't do anything. He would be respectful to her wishes. But she was making it very hard.

He eventually drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened a few hours later at the sound of what at first he thought was a dying bird. He felt something poking him in the chest and he forced his eyes open to see Annie jumping up and down on the bed in excitement and squealing.

"It's Christmas! Wake up! Wake up!"

"I'm up! What time is it?" He turned his head and saw the fuzzy red numbers say 4:43. "It's too early to be awake. Come back to bed!"

"No, you get up! It's Christmas!"

"Fine," He mumbled pulling himself up. So this is what Christmas is like. Getting up before the birds to scream about nothing. And it hurt too from the pain in his ribs from Annie prodding him.

He only just managed to grab his shirt before Annie drug him into the living room. He saw that she had already been out here because she had turned on the Christmas tree lights and he saw a few packages at the bottom of the tree. She better not have gotten him anything. He didn't deserve it.

"So," Jackson asked sleepily buttoning up his shirt. "Who goes first?"

"You do!" Annie said picking up two small packages and handing them to him. How could she be so cheery this early?

"You shouldn't have. I don't deserve anything."

"Of course you do!" Annie said kissing him on the cheek and reaching behind him on the couch to a plate of cookies and grabbing one and started nibbling on it. That's why she was so happy. She was hyped up on sugar.

He opened the smallest first. It was a small box with some designers seal on top of the blue box. Inside was a shiny silver watch. Lots of dials moved around and there were many other clocks on the inside telling the time for other places like London and Russia.

"Do you like it?" Annie asked worried that he wouldn't like it.

"I love it, babe. Thank you. I just hope you didn't spend too much on it." He said talking it out of the box and trying it on.

"I noticed that your other one was kind of old. So I though you might like a new one. Don't worry. I didn't get it at Maries. If I had we would be spending Christmas in the parking lot in a cardboard box."

"Good one." He said opening the other box. Inside where three ties all of different shiny colors.

"I didn't know what else to get you. I know you wear ties a lot, so…"

"Again, I love it." He said hanging one loosely around his neck. Annie ran her hands over the silky cloth before pulling on in dragging him to her, and she kissed him. "I loved that even more. Ready for your present?"

Annie nodded silently. He knew she was far more excited than words could say. He went into the bedroom and found his coat and brought it too her.

"Wow, I love it." Annie said sarcastically as he dropped it in her lap.

"Your present is in one of the pockets. I'm going to make you hunt for it."

Annie wrinkled her nose at him as she dug threw his pockets. She eventually pulled out a long slender box from the breast pocket. "What is this?" Annie opened the box and gasped as she saw the beautiful ruby and diamond bracelet inside. She was speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, Jackson. It's marvelous. You shouldn't have. It's too much."

"Oh, not for you my dear. I'd rather spend my money on you than let it rot in a bank." He kissed her as he pulled it out of the box and put it on her wrist. Annie gazed at it lovingly. "Oh, there's more."

"More, this is enough already."

"I think you'll like this." Jackson pulled out a smaller square box and opened it. Inside was a small silver rose ring. It was beautiful. "Annie, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone." Annie gaped at him. He had never told her he loved her before, because he wasn't even sure of it himself. But the words felt right as they formed in his mouth. "I know that you're my one and only. And there's just one thing I have to know. Will you marry me?"

Annie started crying as she nodded her head. She cried as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes, I love you too." Annie sobbed before she started kissing him. His heart seemed to float as he heard these words. She loved him too. She shouldn't love him, but she did. She didn't really love him, because she didn't know the real him. But he would never let her see the real him, if he could help it.

They kissed for what seemed like the longest ten minutes of his life. When the kiss finally broke Annie was no longer crying but smiling the largest smile he had ever seen on her. He creeks were stained with tears of joy. He had never known there was such a thing before.

She sat curled in his lap looking at the light sparkling off the silver. "Why a rose?" She asked curiously a few minutes later.

"A rose because it's my family's crest. It represents family and love. I though your ring should mean more than just marriage, since I love you, I want us together forever. I'm glad you said yes."

"I'm glad you asked me."

And they sat there in a brief moment of piece before there happy dreams of a future were almost immediately interrupted by fate.


	10. On every star in the sky

**Author's Note: Sorry about taking so long to update. I hope you enjoy this one.**

"I can't believe your getting married! My little sister! I'm so happy for you!" Annie's sister Hattie chirped into the phone. "It seems like only yesterday I got married myself."

"That was two years ago." She replied remembering the day well. Hattie married Thomas, he was a lawyer and quite wealthy. This made Annie wonder what mom and dad would think of Jackson. But this struck another thought. What did Jackson do for a living? He seemed to be wealthy, judging by the looks of things. But he never gave her any specifics. Curious and curiouser.

"But it seems like only yesterday. What did mom and dad say?"

"They ecstatic to be marrying off another daughter. And they're both already starting to argue over there to be grandkids." Annie loved her parents, and it was a tough blow to accept there divorce when she was only eleven.

"Yeah, and by the way it looks, Christi will be married soon too." Christi was the middle daughter, and she had been seeing Paul, a lovely pharmacist, for a while now. It seemed that everything was going right for a change in there family. It had been about a month since Jackson had proposed and she hadn't seen him since. He had been busy with work. It was always work with him, but Annie loved him anyway. She had gotten a raise at work from all her happy customers bragging about her services. Marie could not have been happier with her, and Candy more sour.

"So, has Christi heard the good news?"

"Of course she has. You're the only one I haven't been able to get a hold of, Miss African Safari."

"I forgot my phone, sue me."

"In that time, someone could have, and you'd never know it." Annie and her sister laughed.

They talked for about another hour and a half of nothing really, just catching up. By the time Annie got off of the phone, it was time to go to work.

Work now a days was full of admiration from Marie and hate and fury from Candy. The hours flew by without her noticing, and it was nearly lunch. One more customer would do it.

At that moment a man came into the shop. He was heavy seat and was beginning to go bald. He wore a Hawaiian style shirt and flip flops. Annie worked her laughter into a friendly smile and went to help the man.

"Hello, Welcome to Marie Carries. Is there anything I can help you with today?" She said smiling the whole time. She was sure she looked positively ridiculous.

"Yes, actually I was looking for a new watch. I'm going to Barcelona tomorrow, and my old one got broken." He said happily. She got the vibe from him that he was very comfortable in his skin. Which is always a good thing.

"We have a great variety of watches. From class to brass, sterling to diamond encrusted. What kind were you looking for?" She said moving towards the display cases still smiling wickedly.

"Well maybe not something that fancy. I think class will do it." He said as he followed her and started peering into the cases.

"What are you going to Barcelona for? Vacationing? The fabulous beaches? Well, I don't know if Barcelona has beaches. It could be land locked for all I know." She said smiling and making small talk. Maybe that's why people liked her so much, they could talk to her.

"Yes, Barcelona has beaches. Maybe you should brush up on your world geography, Annie." The man said playfully.

"I wish I were more culturally aware. But I'm not. I've never been out of the US, and I've hardly seen most of what's here. And I doubt I ever will." She said sadly, looking out the window. It was true that she had never seen much of anything. She was only a few measly miles away from New York and she had still never been there.

"I would like to see that one." The man said pointing into the case bringing her back from her disillusioned fantasies.

"Yeah, sure." She said drearily.

"I'm sure you'll get to see the rest of what's out there. Look at me. I'm merely a salesperson and I've circled the globe a few times in my day. Just find a good man to show you the world, and he will." He said with a glow in his eyes as memories flowed past them. Annie subconsciously looked down at the ring on her finger.

Annie handed him the watch and he began trying it on. "To answer your earlier question," the man began speaking again, "I'm going to Barcelona for business. My company's base is there."

"Barcelona, eh? Your office must have one hell of a view."

"That's only the smallest of the perks. How much?" He asked holding his arm up in the air and examining the light reflect off of it.

"Fourteen hundred." She read off the tag.

"I'll take it!"

Needless to say that was her big sale of the day. While she was ringing him up he told her about his family. His wife lived in Barcelona and his mother lived up by Niagara Falls. Apparently being over here was his vacation. He had just been to see her.

"Here you go. Have a good trip." She wished him as he walked out the door. No sooner than a minute after he turned the corner than someone else walking into the shop. Someone Annie was very happy to see.

"Jackson!" She said happily as she ran to him and hugged him. "You didn't tell me you were coming. I look horrible."

"You're as beautiful as ever. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you succeeded." Annie said positively glowing.

"If I calculated right, it's your lunch break. Want to grab a bight?"

"Actually, since you weren't supposed to be here I booked a date with my other fiancée." Annie said sarcastically.

"You had better be joking." Jackson said irritably.

"Oh you know I am. Come on, I'm famished." She said walking out the front door with him. "Jackson?" She asked as they started walking east.

"Yes," He replied looking down at her.

"Promise me you'll show me the world." She said while clinging to his arm as they walked.

"On ever star in the sky."

---

That night Jackson stayed at a hotel because he had to leave early in the morning to get back to his horrible life and away from heaven and the girl he loved. He didn't want to spend the night with Annie and have to run away in the middle of the night.

He was half asleep in the lumpy bed of the motel on the other side of the city where she lived when his cell rang.

"Hello?" He said as he answered it, not even checking to see who it was.

"Jackson, we have a new assignment for you." Said his boss Kevin.

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now. Its 3 in the damn morning." He said sitting up and looking at the clock.

"Jackson you need to hear this. It's about our lead on Filbert Sexton."

"Just tell me tomorrow. I'm flying back in the morning."

"There's no need for that."

"Why?"

"Your assignment is right there in little ol' Augusta Maine. Annie Delvaine."

"You have nothing on her. You leave her alone!" He said jumping up in anger.

"She talked to the wrong person Jackson. She knows things about Sexton. Her little shop runs there security cameras threw there computers and we got a hold of them while searching for him. She talked to him. Find out what she knows."

"She won't know anything." He said testily.

"You know that's a lie. Filbert tends to let things slip. Thankfully were there when he does. We are so close Jackson. Get us that location!"

"No."

"You get it, or we'll have someone else get it. And they won't be so nice to your little treasure." Jackson clenched his teeth. "I'm taking that as a yes. You have ten days. Get us what we need or you're off the assignment." The line went dead in his ear.

He hung up the phone as he sunk back down on the bed. A silent tear rolled down his cheek as he came to the sad realization that he would have to tell her the truth. Tell her who he really was. Would she still love him then, or would things change. Only the stars could guide him now.


	11. I don't think you know me at all

Annie strolled into work the next day to be welcomed by mass ciaos. The police where there, and they were circling the shop that had been torn apart. Cabinets had been overturned and glass littered the floor.

"Oh my God." Annie breathed. She dashed over to Tori who had just finished giving her statement to a policeman. "What happened?"

Tori pulled her into a hug before she could get another question out. "We don't know what happened." Tori said when she pulled away. "We got here this morning to find the entire store destroyed. Marie is having a fit. We have no idea who would want to do this."

"How much did they get away with?" Annie asked.

"Nothing, or so it seems. Everything looks like it's here. Everything except the security tapes."

"They didn't take anything but that?" Annie asked skeptically.

"It seems that way, although we've only just started separating diamond rings from broken glass."

"But if they were only after the security tapes, why did they destroy everything?"

----

Jackson sat in Annie's apartment waiting for her return home. She probably wouldn't be home for hours, but he could wait. That's what he did best. Wait.

He had broken into Marie Carry's jewelry store the night before hoping that the security tapes would give him enough that Annie need never know. But alas, he was starting to like Marie less and less by the second. The cheep old crone hadn't even bothered getting audio on her security system let alone color. To make matters worse that bastard Filbert kept his back to the camera the whole time so he couldn't read his lips.

He had torn up the store to make it look like someone had broken in. It was also a great way to get out his frustration. He took the tapes to get rib of the evidence. Now he was forced to get the information out of the source, Annie. In was tearing him up inside to do this.

He had unplugged every phone in the house and had all the cords in his pocket. He had hidden all the knives and other sharp objects. He had no idea how she would react, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Now he just had to bury himself. He knew the next few hours would be the hardest of his life. What he didn't know was that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

-----

It was seven before Annie was home and unlocking her apartment door. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Jackson sitting on her couch.

"Jackson? What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving last night. How did you get in here?" He got up off the couch and walked to her. His eyes seemed darker than usual. He looked angry.

"Change of plans. Annie, I think it's time I talked to you about what I do for a living."

Just the way he spoke gave her the shivers. Something was off with him and he was frightening her. "How did you get in here? Did a neighbor let you in?"

"No… this apartment is so easy to break into a child could do it. Which brings me to what I do for a living."

"You're a burglar?" It kind of all made since. After all he was quite wealthy. Jackson laughed at her statement, but the laughter was cold and without humor.

"I'm no burglar. I guess you would say I'm sort of a spy. That's the popular word for government overthrows, smuggling, and assassinations. So, what happened at work today?" He said leaning closer to her as if listening intently.

"It was you." She said knowing it was true the moment she said it. "You did it."

"Of course I did it. You know why? Because you are in a lot of trouble." He spoke very calmly, but that was worse than if was yelling at her.

"I didn't do anything." She said worried about what he might do to her.

"Oh yes you did. Do you remember the customers you had yesterday?" He didn't wait for an answer; he pulled a pitcher out of his pocket and handed it to Annie.

Annie looked at the pitcher and gasped. It was the man with the Hawaiian shirt and flip flops she had waited on the day before. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing more than he would do to me."

"What do you want him for?"

"He's one of my company's enemies. And we know that he talked to you. He always lets too much information slip. We need to know where there base is, and you know where it is. Tell me."

"I'm not telling you anything. Get out!"

"I don't think you understand our situation. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Fine, I'll leave." Annie tried to go to the door, but Jackson grabbed her wrist as soon as she turned. He pulled her back to the couch and gently pushed her down. "What are you going to do to me?" she said probably more defiant than necessary. "What happens if I refuse to tell you?"

"It's not what is going to happen to you so much as what's going to happen to your sister." Her heart leapt into her throat and she muttered 'no' as she realized he wasn't joking. Jackson Rippner, she would soon learn was a man no one crossed. Too bad no one told her this.

"Christi Delvaine. You tell me what you know, or she dies."

"Who are you? Your not the man I knew. Your not the man I fell in love with!"

"I think you'll find you don't know me at all. Now start talking."

"I'm not going to tell you anything about where he and his family live." She was only aware of the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"His family lives there too." She started crying at her mistake. "What an interesting development, you do know where they are."

"Your lying about my sister. You can't possibly kill her. She's in Washington."

"Oh, I'm not going to kill her, I'm going to have one of my associates kill her, if you don't talk. Now let's start at the beginning."

"I'm not telling you anything. You're a liar. How do I know your not lying about this? You've lied to me for months. How do I know your not lying now?"

"You really need to start worrying about your sister. Just tell me and everything can go back to normal." Jackson said brushing aside a piece of her hair. She slapped his hand away.

"I hate you! How can you do this to me? How can you do what you do! You kill people!"

"I do not kill people. Other people do that for me."

"It's the same thing, because you're the cause of it!"

"You don't believe me about your sister?" She nodded. "Call her. She's up at Lake Clearwater, fishing with her boyfriend Paul."

Annie got up and pushed him away as she walked towards the kitchens phone. Jackson meanwhile got on his cell phone, calling his contact.

"Just a precaution. You say anything suspicious to her, and I give the go ahead. She'll be dead before she hangs up the phone. Just a friendly reminder." Jackson said this as his phone rung. Then he spoke to the person. "No, just stay on the line."

Annie tried to stop sobbing as she picked up the phone. She then realized there was no phone cord. "Jackson?" She asked holding up the phone.

"Oh," he said opening his jacket and pulling out the phone cord to all three phones she owned. He quickly untangled the white one and tossed it to her. As she quickly and clumsily plugged in the cord she prayed for her sister. 'God please, don't let this be happening.'

When she got a dial tone she punched in her sister's number with hurried accuracy and waited while it rang on the other end. She bit her lower lip nervously as the phone rang and rang. What if Jackson had already gotten to her?

The ring was suddenly cut off and she heard Christi giggle a hello, as if she was laughing when she answered.

"Christi! How are you? Are you okay?"

"Course I'm okay, what's wrong with you. You sound jittery. _Would you stop it, I'm talking to Annie!_"

"I just had a bad day…" Annie said turning her back on Jackson and trying to think of a way to warn her sister, so that Jackson wouldn't know. But nothing came to mind. "Where are you?"

"I'm up at Paul's boat house. You remember the one at Lake Clearwater?" Annie had to stop herself from gasping. "Were out on the Lake right now. Could I call you back? _Stop it_, I'm pretty busy right now, as I'm sure you can hear." Christi said giggling.

"That's fine. I love you, Christi." Annie said as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "Goodbye." Annie could barely mutter as she hung up the phone. It was all she could do to stop herself from collapsing.

She heard Jackson say a few more insignificant things to his man before hanging up also and coming into the kitchen and taking the cord out of the phone and tucking it back into his jacket.

She wanted to hurt him for what he was doing to her, her family. She had a wild idea. She looked over to the knife rack, almost lunging at it. But all the knives were gone. He was quite smart, Jackson Rippner. But she would find a way out of this. She had to.

It was then that she spotted the ring on her hand. Anger boiled inside of her. Jackson had walked back into the living room and Annie followed him yanking furiously at her ring finger because the ring wasn't coming off.

It suddenly gave and Annie flung the ring at him just as he turned. He ducked at the last second and the ring hit the front door which was ten feet away with a thud.

"I HATE YOU!" Annie yelled.

"I'm giving you five days to tell me all you know. If you don't, little Christi Christi gets it. That's a lot more time than you deserve."

"You son of a bitch."

"You should be nicer to me. I could have her killed right now. Is that what you want? Because this whole game is up to you."

"Five days. I'll tell the first person I see what your up to. You can't keep me locked up in my apartment. I have a job. They'll come looking for me!"

"Your such a stupid girl. Do you think I'd keep you here? Were leaving." Annie finally couldn't take it any more and fell to the ground sobbing. "Get up!" Jackson started coming towards her.

"Come any closer and I'll shout my head off!"

"Now that is an empty threat." Jackson said grabbing her arms and pulling her to her feet, holding her in front of him looking into her eyes. "We both know you won't do that. It would take the cops at least fifteen minutes to get here, and a two second phone call to kill you sister. Your not going to get rid of me that easily."

Annie started flailing her arms that Jackson had a firm grip on, trying to get away from him. "Stop it! Pack a bag. Were leaving for Los Angles, now!"


	12. Public Smiles

**Author's Note: Just to let everyone know, I'm a really terrible speller, and I know it. So I don't need to be told. Also, I do ****not**** know the difference between there their and they're, no matter how many times people explain it to me! Can't really help it, I'm sorry. Just thought I'd FYI you all. Back to business.**

Annie sat next to Jackson at the airport, turning a travel brochure over and over in her hands while she silently cried. She thought if her hands weren't doing something, she would go insane. Jackson had gotten them two tickets to Los Angles, and now there plane was late. Annie didn't know how long she could last.

She had packed a bag quickly, barely noticing the items she tossed into her suitcase. At least she had a suitcase. It was completely nerve-racking having Jackson watching her from the doorway. He wouldn't let her bring Quigley. But she ended up complaining enough about how she didn't want the poor thing to die, that Jackson overturned the entire box of food into the aquatic tank before they left.

Annie started tapping the brochure against her knee. She was so anxious to get away from Jackson. How far would he go to do his job? Would he really kill her sister? Did he ever really love her?

Why did she think that? Why did she care if he did or not? He was a maniac, and a murderer. But she did care. And that agitated her more than anything else.

She started tapping the brochure against her knee at a faster pace. Jackson twitched beside her before he reached out and grabbed her hand gently to make her stop. He looked at her and gave her a look that was indescribable. He wasn't angry, maybe just a little irritated with a hint of sorrow. He was sorry for what he had to do, she just knew it. He was still in there somewhere. Just buried underneath responsibilities and loyalty. But who did he really want to be loyal to?

Jackson let go of her hand and turned away. He hadn't spoken a word to her since they left the apartment. He was fighting inner demons now, and not her. She should have been glad about this, but it made her worried.

"Can't you just let me go? Make something up to tell them. How would they know that Sexton didn't lie to me?" Jackson didn't answer nor made any signs to show he heard her. But, she knew he had.

She crumpled up the brochure in aggravation as new tears clung to her lashes. Why did things always fall apart? It was really the only thing she could count on anymore. She secretly vowed never to be sure of anything again.

"Is there something wrong, miss?" An attendant who was passing, stopped and asked. Annie looked up at her and wanted to slap her. She wanted to scream, 'no I was crying because I do this all the time'. But even more she wanted to scream into a mega phone what was really going on.

"She's fine. Just family problems. Were flying out to see them." Jackson answered for her, with such a smile he could have charmed the stripes off a zebra. He reached out and took her hand as if to comfort her. She wanted to hit him, but she didn't dare. She just clenched her teeth in frustration and waited for the dumb blond to stop making her 'I hope it gets better' speech and leave.

As soon as she was gone Annie threw Jackson's hand back at him. The wickedly charming smile was now off his face and she felt a little more comfortable knowing he wasn't playing the world.

A voice came over the PA announcing that there plane was ready for takeoff. People cheered and quickly got to there feet, rushing to the terminal gate. Annie barely made it to her feet and moseyed to the back of the line with Jackson right beside her, looking just as thrilled as she was.

--Time Lapse--

A few hours later they were waiting at the baggage claim. Annie sat on the edge of the conveyer belt waiting for there luggage to arrive. She had finally stopped crying. More from tired of people asking if she was okay and Jackson lying for her, rather than being cried out. She wanted to be alone, and she wasn't getting it here.

Jackson stood beside her and kept checking his watch every few minutes. She wondered if they were late for something. She wondered where they were going. Probably to some remote location so he could torture the information out of her. She wouldn't put it past him. Not toady.

The machine gave a loud groan and began moving reluctantly. Annie stood and waited as people's luggage began sliding down the middle shoot. Jackson's was the fifth out and hers soon followed. As soon as she had a hold of her bag, Jackson dragged her towards the exit. Once outside Jackson hailed a Taxi and put there bags in the trunk while Annie clambered into the back seat.

The Taxi smelled of motor oil and fish sticks. The driver was busy talking away on his cell phone in a language she didn't understand. She held her purse to her chest as Jackson got in beside her.

"Veer ist it youv willl be going?" The man asked, phone still to his ear.

Jackson quickly sputtered out a name and then checked his watch again as the Taxi waited to pull out into the traffic jamb. Annie vaguely recognized the name. They were going to a hotel. A fancy hotel at that. Why were they going there? Did Jackson expect her to behave under such duress?

Her question was quickly answered. Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Your doing a good job so far. Just keep it up. Just remember the sooner you fess up, the sooner this is all over." Silent tears started to fall from her eyes. She had no will power left to stop them. It had been at least 24 hours since she'd slept and probably longer since she'd eaten. She couldn't do it anymore. She wanted to get away from Jackson, and this confined space wasn't helping. "Tread carefully. I'm watching and don't think I don't know what your thinking. One word."

She saw the driver's eyes in the rear view mirror, studying them. Jackson, still playing up his act, gently kissed her cheek and brushed her teas away. She wanted to punch him in the face.

She shrugged out from under his arm and sat against the window. Jackson pulled his cell from his pocket and held it threateningly. What could she do? She dug threw her purse until she found her I-pod. She put her ear buds in and set it to shuffle and tried to loose herself in the music and wait until this agonizingly slow ride would be over. They had moved, but they weren't even out of the parking lot yet.

John Mayer and Cher had almost taken her away from everything but then the third song was Los Angeles by Sugarcult. She could have hit skip, but she just couldn't do it. The lyrics washed over her, hyping up her pain, and for some reason she turned up the volume. Sometimes, at the oddest times, you need to feel your fear.

Jackson waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. The Taxi was still moving, so they weren't there yet, so she didn't care. Jackson pulled out one of her ear buds and said, "turn it down. You'll ruin your hearing."

She grabbed her ear bud back and put it back in and just to be spiteful, turned the volume up full blast. It did make her head hurt, but she could deal with that. Jackson grabbed her I-pod from her and turned the volume down himself and then laid it on what seat that was still left between them.

Annie turned the I-pod off and stuffed it angrily into her purse, which turned it back so she had to start all over again. They were in the city limits now and the buildings were so tall to Annie. Even taller when she peered up at them threw the Taxi window.

"Were here," Jackson said as the cab pulled over to the shoulder. He pulled out his wallet and gave the man his money. The man, who had been on his cell the whole time, took his money with just a nod and began counting.

Jackson got out and went to get the bags from the trunk. Annie climbed out after him. She stood on the side walk and waited impatiently. Man she was hungry.

As soon as Jackson shut the trunk, the yellow taxi was off again, and it only took a few seconds for it to be indistinguishable from the other taxis on the street. "Come along." Jackson called after her as he walked towards the building.

"Did you tip the driver?" She asked as they walked threw the golden framed doors.

"Yes," Jackson replied in a bored voice. Oh my god, they sounded like an old married couple. When did that happen?

Annie followed Jackson to the front desk where two girls were working. They were only slightly older than the girls she worked with at Marie Carries. "May I help you?" The most desperate looking of the two girls asked.

"Yes, we have a room reserved." Jackson said giving his most prize winning smile. He was so evil.

"Name?" The girl giggled back.

"Rippner."

"Just a moment." The girl said twirling her hair with one hand while the other typed on the computer. Jackson smiled back wickedly, as if he were interested.

Annie's stomach turned. Why did it bother her that this girl was flirting with Jackson? He didn't belong to her anymore, and she never wanted him to ever again. But still, it made her skin crawl.

"Have you been helped?" The other young starlet asked Annie leaning over the counter.

"Oh, I'm with him." She said. Maybe she shouldn't have been standing so far away from him. She went to stand beside him, and the girl that was waiting on him scowled at her. Jackson turned his head and gave Annie a weak smile. She frowned a bit and rested her chin on the tall counter.

"You'll be in suite 1207." The girl said swiping key cards and still scowling at Annie.

"Can I have a recite?" Jackson asked.

"Sure." The girl said smiling at him again. She punched a few keys on her computer and Annie heard a printer groan into life in the back. Annie felt Jackson tugging at the back of her coat. He wanted her to stop leaning on the counter, she knew. She groaned and stood up straight. She suddenly felt very dizzy and her stomach flip flopped, making her feel sick. She had to grip the counter with her hands so she didn't collapse.

"Here you go." The woman said passing him a stack of information and keys. "And if you need anything, anything. My name is Katie, don't be afraid to call the main desk." The girl said winking shamelessly at him.

"I don't think I will. Although, where is the nearest grocery store?" He replied.

"Jackson…" Annie said weakly as she started seeing spots. She started yanking on his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

Jackson held up a finger as he listened to little miss thing point this way and that as she gave directions. "Jackson." She said more urgently this time clutching his sleeve for support. Then her knees gave out and everything went black.


	13. Hidden Pain

Annie awoke lying down on something soft with the strange feeling that something wet was lying on her forehead. She forced her eyes open, only to see Jackson looming over her. She had to bite her tongue to keep for screaming but she couldn't stop from jumping up.

"No, don't sit up." Jackson said pushing her back down. She tried to fight him for a moment but gave up the instant the room started spinning again.

"What happened?" She asked looking around are realizing she was lying down on one of the white couches in the lobby of the hotel. She saw the two ditzy front desk girls standing behind Jackson. They looked a bit anxious and worried. Jackson, as he always did, looked in control. As if he had all the answers. But his eyes betrayed him. She could see his worry sparkling there in dazzling blue.

"You fainted. You're lucky I caught you before you hit the ground." Jackson said in a voice that said he was struggling for control with his emotions. He stroked her hair back away for her face and for one second she saw his features grow soft as he looked at her the way he used to. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" And just like that, he was gone.

"I don't remember." She said sitting up while holding onto her head to stop the room from spinning. For once, her will obeyed her and she could see clearly. When she brought her hand away from her head she saw she was clutching a wet washcloth.

Jackson held onto both of her shoulders as if to steady her. He got up from kneeling beside her to sit on the couch behind her. She didn't like how close he was as he held onto her, acting as if he were the concerned overprotective husband. But it was all worth it to see the jealousy loom over the desk girls faces. She smiled to herself.

Then she wanted to smack herself. As soon as she thought she was rid of it, it was back. Why did she still have feelings for this monster?

"I think we need to get you something to eat." Jackson nearly whispered into her ear, but just loud enough for others to hear. He took hold of one of her hands gently and helped her off the couch easily as not to trigger another fainting episode. "Where is your dinning area?" Jackson asked the two women as he continued to hold onto Annie's hand while his other hand lay gently against the small of her back.

It would seem he was the perfect gentleman. He was really a mental terrorist. He was yanking at what was left of her emotions and with every one he ripped in two she thought the next would be the one that would kill her. Why was mankind so resilient?

Annie didn't pay a bit of attention as the girls only too willingly told Jackson the answer to his inquiry. Jackson told them to have a bellhop take there bags to there room before he led her down a side hallway to the back of the hotel to where the hotels restaurant was at.

Apparently though the hotels restaurant was closed at the moment, but the bar sure was open. As long as they served some kind of lunch that wasn't in liquid form, and it was on Jackson, she was fine with it.

But hey, there was a waiter and there were tables, however small and high they were. Why did they always have such high sitting chairs in bars? Did they expect drunk people to be coordinated enough to be able to get out of a chair 10 feet off the floor.

There were few people in the bar, although it was still smoky. Did they have a fog machine going or something? It was dark and the lights were different shades of blue. The atmosphere was reminiscent of a techno club, although they were only playing boring low key music that was barely audible. Their waiter sat them at a table for two and left them with two menus.

Annie opened her menu and almost began to drool as she read the descriptions of the meals. Even though this place seemed and smelled like a bar, they sold some rather fancy and expensive food. Jackson on the other hand didn't even open his.

A second waiter came to them rather quickly and asked for drink orders but Annie was ready for food immediately. She hadn't felt how hungry she was until now. Not even passing out made her stomach grumble but just reading the words Cheeseburger Supreme with Extra Cheese could cause an earthquake in anyone's stomach.

Annie ordered her cheeseburger with a baked potato and also some fancy appetizer with a weird name that apparently was some shrimp cheese breaded thing served with hot sauce. No matter how disgusting it sounded the pitcher of it looked delectable.

Jackson only ordered a single malt scotch and asked for a current newspaper. They sat there in silence, Annie picking at her napkin uncomfortably. Jackson was no longer trying to hide his disgruntled attitude but making it quite obvious. She had never seen him so pissed. She wondered if it was her. But he didn't care about her, and she was going to force herself to get over him.

When the waiter came back he brought Jackson's paper and his drink, Annie's water and her appetizer. The food had barely hit the table before she grabbed one. Jackson looked at her interestingly as he took a long swig of his drink and unfolded the paper.

"You're seriously not going to drink that on an empty stomach are you?" Annie asked. Jackson looked over at her. She knew it wasn't a good idea to give him suggestions, or even to talk to him period, but she couldn't help it. "You'll get sick." Jackson raised an eyebrow at her as she pushed the appetizer that sat between them closer to him. Jackson sighed, but took one anyway.

The rest of the meal went without event except Annie inhaling her food. Jackson gave her some warning looks to slow down but didn't say anything. Jackson ate what was left of the appetizer but also had a shot of Tequila and some vodka.

In all of the time Annie had known him, she had never seen him drink so much. He must really be in pain. Annie felt no sympathy for him or his pain. He deserved it, she thought in spite although she didn't believe it.

When they were done Jackson tacked the bill onto the room and they left together to venture to there room. The elevator ride was long and agonizing. Jackson wouldn't even look at her anymore. She was beginning to wonder if he would ever speak at her again. Why did there room have to be on the 24th floor?

When they got to there floor Jackson led her to there room while he searched his pockets of the room key. They were in number 7. Annie noticed that the rooms on this floor were rather spaced out. She guessed that was the perks you got when you got a suite. An experience she had never had before. She had always stayed at lower key hotels where your next door neighbor had three kids and they liked to slam their door 50 times between midnight and 2 a.m.

The light on the door lock shown green when Jackson pulled the key out and he pushed the door open. Annie gasped a little when she saw the room. It wasn't all big and fancy like the presidential suites they always show in movies, but it was nice. The walls were all white and a large bed with gray sheets sat in the middle of the room. Directly before them was a small kitchen complete with chairs at the tall counter for dining. A small couch sat to this side of the room facing a large Television that hung from the tall ceiling and hung before the bed. There were two other doors in the room. One on each side of the bed.

"One bed. Who gets the couch?" She asked trying to stifle a yawn.

Jackson shut and locked the door behind them and went to the bed where there luggage lay and picked up her suite case and walked to the nearest door. She followed him curiously and found that beyond the door lay a separate small bedroom.

"You'll stay in here." Jackson said depositing her suite case by the door. Annie continued on into the room, observing it.

There was a large queen bed, two side tables and a door to the right. A large dresser faced the bed and had a small TV atop it. She went to the door and opened it and looked in. It was a large bathroom that seemed to be connected to the other room too by the second door she spotted.

"How long will be staying?" She asked.

"As long as it takes. I'm going to a grocery store. We need food. I'll be back soon." Jackson said rummaging threw his pockets again.

"You don't expect me to just stay put do you?" She asked but her question was answered as soon as she asked it. Jackson had pulled out a small silver key from his pocket and she saw it looked just the right size for the small keyhole in her bedroom door knob. A keyhole she just knew the hotel didn't know about. She didn't know how but she knew she was right.

"While your out, will you get me a book?" She asked. If she was going to be here for awhile she should at least use her time in some kind of productive way, and she really didn't feel like reading the Bible although that would probably be a good idea, considering these would probably be her last days.

"Sure," Jackson said.

"Make it a good one." Jackson nodded as he pulled the door shut. Annie heard the door click as Jackson locked her in. Good thing she wasn't Closter phobic. But after this, she just might be.

She stood at the door until she heard Jackson leave and then she pulled frantically at the door knob. It wouldn't ever turn. She yanked and kicked until every muscle in her body was screaming.

Annie collapsed onto the floor sobbing again. There had to be a way out.

The other door.

She almost tripped as she dashed as fast as she could to the bathroom door. Once in the bathroom she threw herself at the other door. It was locked too but that didn't stop her from acting like she had any measurable body strength and trying to ram the door down. However unsuccessfully, it did make her feel better.

She dragged her weakened body back to the bedroom and she noticed the large window. She hurried to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Damn the hotel and there safety policies. She looked out the window and wondered what help it would even be to get it open. After all they were on the 24th floor and throwing down a message wouldn't help. They had a net to catch falling items to protect unsuspecting patrons. This kind of safety would never have happened at the Holiday Inn. At the Holiday Inn she could surely get free.

She threw herself down on the bed and decided she would try to be McGuiver after she had a little nap. Just a small rest. No more than fifteen minutes. She just had to rest her eyes. How could she pick the doors lock when she couldn't see straight? In a few minutes. At least that was the plan.


	14. Feelings

**Authors Note: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. You're the reason this chapter is up so quickly. Sorry it's a bit boring, but I think the ending makes up for that.**

Annie opened her eyes with some difficulty what seemed like moments from when she closed them. She coughed as she tried to turn over but her arm landed on something rather hard and she heard something fall over and land on the floor. She jerked upwards with surprise and saw she had laid her arm on a silver tray that had been placed next to her on the bed. On the tray was a sandwich on a plate and next to the plate was a book.

She sat up further and noticed that there was a blanket lying on top of her. She pushed it away from herself as she pressed her hand against her forehead hard to try and block out the headache that threatened to blind her. It took a few seconds to shake off, but it subsided and she opened her eyes again to look at her surroundings.

It was now dark outside her window and she distinctively remembered it was morning when she fell asleep. She looked again to the tray and this time picked up the book that lay there. The Devil Wears Prada. Quite a girly book, but it would do, she supposed. She quickly flipped threw the books pages and a bookmark fell out and onto her lap.

She couldn't help but think how thoughtful Jackson was being. For a psycho, he was a bit of alright. She smiled to herself as she turned the book over and started reading the back as she picked up the sandwich and took a bite. It was plain peanut butter. Her favorite.

She could nearly feel her heart bleeding as she tried not to choke as she swallowed the bite. Why was he doing this to her? Was he trying to kill her? Why wouldn't he just let the past go? He had made it perfectly clear he would do anything to get the information out of her, so why was he treating her this way?

She shook off her stirred up emotions and got out of bed to find what had fallen on the floor. It was a water bottle. She sat back in bed and pulled the covers over herself sitting back to enjoy her small meal and her book.

By the time she was done eating and tired of reading it was nearing 9:30. She was just beginning on chapter two, and she was still hungry.

She didn't know weather or not, but she still had to check, if you know what I mean? She got up and tried her bedroom door. It was locked, of course. What was she expecting? For Jackson to give her some slack on that rope he had tied around her neck. She knocked on the door softly and waited. She was about to knock again when she heard someone fumbling with the doorknob.

She heard the key slide in and the lock snap. She stepped back from the door as it opened. Jackson stood there in the shadow of the door and it took her a few seconds to see him properly because the room beyond was also dark except for an orange glow that came from the TV. He was dressed for bed, which only consisted of a pair of flannel pants.

It was a long time before either of them spoke, but she couldn't stand the silence, so she spoke first. "Can I come out?" God, she sounded like a little kid who was being punished. She hated this. He held all the cards and she had to obey. She hated being told what to do. She always had.

Jackson didn't say anything but swung the door open wider before going back into the main room and sitting back down on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard as he crossed his feet and pretended to be engrossed in what he had been watching. But she saw his eyes follow her as she entered the room and walked towards the kitchen.

She kept finding herself looking towards him as she went threw the cabinets and then the fridge. He too was looking at her most of the time. Why was he so gorgeous? How was this fair? He had an entire arsenal against her without wielding a single weapon. Unless you counted his body as a weapon. Which she did.

She picked strawberries as a late night snack, although it wasn't really so late. She knew better than to, but she sat down on the bed next to Jackson. He looked over at her like she was crazy, and she probably was.

She tried hard not to look at him as she gnawed on a strawberry. It took her at least 10 minutes to have enough concentration to figure out he was watching the weather channel. For those who don't know what the weather channel is, it's a weather map that runs 24/7 showing the movement of storms across the US. A robotic girls voice tells you about the storms and if your lucky you get a real person pointing out the areas you really need to look out for.

"Why are we watching this?" She asked after another five minutes of trying to figure out the answer herself.

"**Were** not doing anything. **I'm** watching the weather. _At least I was_." Jackson replied stressing the words that he knew would hurt the most.

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

Jackson didn't reply but after a few seconds he sat up a bit and got something off the night stand and handed it to her. She took the remote with surprise but gladly changed the channel.

The first channel she flipped to was a local news station, and just guess what the current topic was… weather. Cooking shrimp, fixing cars, and a WW2 documentary were her next choices and none of them appeased her. She settled on some drama type movie. Jackson only sat there for a few more minutes before he got up and went to sit at the counter with his lap top.

This made her a bit upset but she tried her best to forget him by concentrating on the movie. She finished her food quickly and realized she was still quite tired. She settled down further into the bed and tried her best to follow the film although her thoughts were almost anywhere but. It took her a while to realize her eyes had been shut for the past 10 minutes at least. When she forced them open she realized she now no longer knew what the premise of the movie was even about.

She tried her best to refocus, but her eyes either kept being drawn to Jackson, who was reading something on his lap top, or they kept slipping shut.

She was suddenly standing on a beach. The grainy sand slid between her toes and she felt the salty sea air on her face. But she didn't stand still long enough to enjoy the ambiance. Someone was after her and she had to run. She took off down the beach as fast as she could. She saw someone ahead of her. Even though she couldn't see their face she just knew it was Jackson.

"Jackson!" She yelled loudly. Her voice broke with fear. As she grew nearer to him he turned her way. His face was expressionless and as she called out for him again and this time he turned and walked away from her disappearing into the think fog that began to envelope the beach.

She had an eerie feeling that her pursuer was gaining on her and she quickly turned her head to see. She was now in a maze. The hedges on either side of her seemed like they went up forever. It was dark and quite and she felt so alone. Suddenly she heard her name being called out and it echoed over her and all around. She heard it again, and this time she knew it was Jackson that had said her name.

Then everything grew dark and faded away.

-----

Jackson was typing away on a message to his boss trying to explain why he hadn't gotten anywhere on this case yet. Explaining away this little speed bump was harder than one might think. Even though they had given him a 10 day leeway, he knew they expected him to get what they needed ahead of schedule. It was usually no problem, but this time it was. A big problem. A beautiful problem that wore strawberry flavored lip balm and always sucked on his bottom lip when they kissed.

God Damn It! Why did he keep doing this to himself? He couldn't have her anymore. She didn't want him anymore, and she probably wouldn't ever again. It was all over and he had to live with that. A good concept, but it would probably kill him in reality.

"_Jackson…_" Jackson raised his eyebrow as he heard his name. He was not one to have full blown hallucinations, but sleep deprivation was getting the better of him lately. He looked over at Annie whom he knew to be asleep because he kept hearing her mumbling mindlessly in her sleep. She did that from time to time. She was so captivating that he could watch her sleep for hours.

Her shook these unfavored thoughts from his brain again and turned back to his work. "_Jack-sonnn…_" He heard again. This time he knew she said it because it was followed by a string of low groans and whimpers.

He got up and walked over to her, kneeling beside the bed to look his love in the face. "Annie." He whispered to her, gently stroking her hair. She groaned again in her sleep, but he knew she was too far gone to wake up. "Oh, Annie, what am I going to do?"

He stared at her for a long while before he decided it was time to get her back in her room. He hadn't slept in roughly 43 hours and he knew he couldn't withstand it much longer. As much as he would like to think he could, he knew he couldn't trust her while he slept. She would most likely wake up and then he could only predict what she would do.

He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom where he laid her down on the bed and then covered her up. "Sleep well, my love." He said as quietly as he could before he leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead.

-----

Annie awoke the next morning to find herself in her bed. Jackson Jackson Jackson. What was she going to do. She couldn't keep putting feelings towards him. She needed to sever any and every feeling she had for him and replace every good memory she had of him with a bad one. The one that usually did the trick was the whole, 'my sisters life is at steak here.'

As she dug around in her suite case for new clothes she began to think over every horror movie she had ever seen. How did the one person that always lives escape? The trouble was whenever she could remember any offhand character, she always remembered minutes later that what they had done had gotten them killed. Either that or they had some outside person who knew what was going on, come in at the last minute and save the day. Or at least until part two came out in theaters. The whole, just when you thought it was safe to go back to the movies, type of thing.

A good hour later and she was still at square one. She was tired of sitting in her room so she pounded on the door loudly. She apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed because she was now filled with animosity.

It took longer than the previous night, but Jackson came to the door none the less. He too looked like now was not the time to mess with him, but they would just have to see how the day went.

Jackson looked a bit different today. Today he wasn't wearing a suite, but a pair of dark jeans and a deep maroon colored shirt. Like the night before he completely ignored her and walked into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Annie asked sitting down on one of the high bar stools and resting her chin in her hands so she was looking up a Jackson with her big doe eyes.

"How about a little honesty?" Jackson asked resting his hands on the table in front of her and looking deeply into her eyes.

"That sounds nice. Lets start with, when were you planning on telling me the truth." She was biting off more than she could chew but she thought she could handle it. After all today was a new day.

Jackson didn't respond. He was rather good at doing that. He tapped his finger on the counter at a rather rapid pace. "Well, do I get breakfast or not."

"Why don't you tell me what you know? Then you can eat."

"Are you really going to starve me until I tell you what I know? That's a bit cruel don't you think?" Jackson just stared at her. "Well, I guess I'll be in my room, wasting away."

Just as she turned to leave Jackson reached out and grabbed one of her hands. "What do you want?" He breathed out in a rasp.

"How about eggs and a muffin." Annie said happily now that she got her way.

"Eggs I've got. Muffins, I don't." Jackson said going to the fridge.

"But I really want a muffin." Annie said pouting.

"Too bad." Jackson said opening the fridge.

"Can't we go out to eat? I'm sure the hotels restaurant has muffins."

"No." Jackson said plainly. Annie knew it wouldn't do anything but she banged her knee hard into the counter so tears started welling in her eyes. She let out a soft sob so that Jackson would look at her.

"Jesus Christ." Jackson said opening the fridge again and putting the eggs back. He slammed the door shut and said, "lets go."

Annie followed him joyously out of the hotel room and the long elevator ride down to the lobby. Her plan had succeeded. She was out of the hotel room, but now she had to find a way to get away from Jackson or get a message to someone, anyone.

"I need to stop at reception," Jackson was saying.

"For what?" She asked.

"We need to decline maid service. We need our privacy, no interruptions."

The elevator doors opened to reveal the large lobby. Jackson took up her hand and led her to the large reception desk. Just her luck, the same two girls were working the desk.

"How may we help you this morning?" One of the girls asked, and the other girl came to stand right next to her to ogle Jackson better. Even Annie was embarrassed for them.

Jackson began explaining what he wanted and Annie looked at her fingernails with boredom. Then the unthinkable happened. Jackson let go of her hand to motion with his hands to better emphasize some point that Annie wasn't listening to.

Annie took a step back away from him, and he didn't seem to notice. She took a few more steps back and looked all three of them over very carefully. Jackson was too busy playing up his role and the two girls couldn't care less about what she was doing.

Now was the perfect time. She turned and walked briskly towards the exit. Once outside she began running as fast as she could down the crowded Los Angles streets. People looked at her with anger and yelled insults after her as she flew past. But she didn't care. She had done it. She was free!


	15. Run run as fast as you can

**Authors Note: Sorry about the cliff hanger. Had to do it. And it also won't be the last, by any means. But let's get to it!**

_Recap:_

_Now was the perfect time. She turned and walked briskly towards the exit. Once outside she began running as fast as she could down the crowded Los Angles streets. People looked at her with anger and yelled insults after her as she flew past. But she didn't care. She had done it. She was free!_

She was free! Air never smelled so good as the wind bit at her bear arms. Pure bliss, nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

Except the sound of annoyed patrons exercising their freedom of speech, and the insults weren't being directed at her.

"Watch where the fuck your going, bro." The last time she checked she didn't look anything like a dude, so she quickly turned her head to see, although she knew what she would find.

Jackson was running after her, and by the looks he was gaining on her, fast. He was putting everything he had on catching up to her. So she must do the same in getting away. This was now no longer a joyous run threw angry middle Americans, she was running for her life. Thank God she wore tennis shoes today. Too bad Jackson had too.

She could now hear Jackson pounding along behind her. She rounding the street corner at such a fast pace she thought she might fall over. But she kept her balance. She knew she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She hadn't run this much since high school.

Then a wild idea popped into her head. This entire street was lined with Apartment buildings. If she could just get inside one, she would be safe. But she had no time for an incorrect guess. No time to try again.

Oh, please let luck be on her side.

She dashed up the next oncoming set of stairs and threw herself at the call box. She pressed every button but none of them seemed to be working. Shit, NO! She looked over her shoulder and saw Jackson only one house down. Panic set in. What would he do if he caught her? She couldn't do this… not yet...

She threw herself at the set of doors and it must have been her lucky day, the doors were unlocked. She dashed inside and began screaming her head off and she went up the stair case that was directly before her.

"Help me! Anyone! Help, Please. He's trying to kill me! HELP!"

It didn't dawn on her until she reached the top of the stairs that this was an abandoned building. She didn't know why, but she guessed she glossed over the rotten stairs and the peeling wallpaper with panic. She stopped at the top of the stairs to think of what to do next and slow her breathing that was coming in loud gasps.

Bad idea. She heard the doors downstairs being thrown open as Jackson entered the building. He was no longer running. She could see him from the top of the stairs. He was listening for her.

But the thought only crossed her mind as she let out a loud gasp. His head jerked up immediately and she knew he had seen her. She dashed down the long hallway as she heard his feet hit the stairs. Luckily she got to the next set of stairs just as he made it to the landing, but needless to say her feet weren't quiet on the stairs and he knew just where she was.

She made it to the next floor quickly and she knew that she couldn't out run him, besides there was no where to go but the roof. She knew that she had to hide. She tried to quietly run to the nearest apartment door. Luckily it opened for her. She shut the door quietly behind herself and then was immersed in a dark dusty room. There were a few broken pieces of furniture here and there and the entire room smelled like urine. Apparently vagrants took refuge here from time to time. Hopefully none were lurking here now.

The place was rather large with extra rooms on the sides at the end of the large living room. She dashed to the other end of the room as quietly as she could and just made it to the small kitchen when she heard the door to the apartment open. Jackson must have seen her come in.

She crouched down by one of the stain glass windows that lined both sides of the open door to the kitchen. She tried to slow her loud breathing and she silently prayed.

"Annie…" Jackson called out in that beautiful silky voice of his that could make Angles fall for him. "I know you're in here Annie. If you come out now, I promise I'll forget all of this ever happened. This is your only chance."

Annie's heart raced as she looked quickly around the small kitchen.

"Come on, Annie. You can't hide from me. I know you too well."

Then her eyes spotted something silver lying on the floor not feet from her. A knife.

"Annie, Annie, Annie. You're really trying my patience." She heard him say as she reached out and picked up the knife. It made the softest scraping sound as the long blade racked the floor. Her heart almost stopped as she listened intently for what Jackson was doing. He must have been pretty far into the room by now.

"Oh, Annie. Why don't you ever just listen to me?" She heard him say as she heard something in the other room move.

The next thing she knew the glass window she was sitting under was shattering. Glass rained down upon her as she saw a rock land in front of her. When the glass had stopped falling she opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue sneakers in front of her that stood amongst the colored glass that was scattered across the floor.

She looked up at Jackson who was looking down at her. "Time to go Annie." He said as she stood slowly, the knife still clutched in her sweaty hand. When she didn't move he reached out towards her.

"Don't touch me." She said backing away and holding the knife out towards him. She tried to make it look threatening even though her hand was trembling terribly.

"Annie, we both know you won't do anything." He said continuing towards her.

"Don't come any nearer!" She said, but he continued anyway with that cocky smirk on his face. So she swung the knife, just trying to scare him, but he stumbled backwards holding his bicep and groaning in pain.

She looked down at the knife and saw his blood dripping off the blade. She screamed and dropped the knife, clasping her hands over her mouth in shock. She saw him leaning over gritting in pain as he tried to stable himself.

"I'm so sorry." She said as he stood upright and came at her quickly. He grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the nearest wall. She saw him raise his hand, and she closed her eyes and turned her head, squeaking in fear. But when his hand touched her face it was with no more force than it took to grab her chin and pull her face to look at him.

She opened her eyes and started into his big blue eyes that were filled with hurt and hate. "I have been exceedingly nice to you, and this is what you do. Do you want your dear sister to die? You know you don't have to go to these lengths for that to happen. All you have to do is tell me what you want."

"Nooo." She said struggling in his grip but he was too strong.

"Stop it! This is your last warning. Next time you will regret it." Jackson said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her to the exit.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked as he pushed her all the way down the living room.

"Back to the hotel." He said gruffly opening the door and shoving her into the hallway. She gasped in shock as Jackson stepped into the light. His left shirt sleeve was hanging open from where it she had cut it and the rest of the sleeve seemed to be covered in blood. Even his jeans had spots of blood here and there.

He saw her looking at him funny and took a moment to look over himself. She looked at herself too and noticed that her arms were covered in small cuts from the broken window. She also saw there was a grizzly blood handprint on her shoulder from when Jackson had grabbed her, along with streaks of blood down her arms from when he 'escorted' her to the door.

"Back to the hotel, you need a hospital!" She said.

"I'm fine." He said angrily.

"You're not fine, you're bleeding, a lot."

"I clot fast." He said taking her by the arm.

"But what about me? Look at all these cuts." She said looking at her arms and pouting slightly.

"You'll live." He said trying to pull her along once more.

"Do you have AIDs, because you got blood all over me?"

"Let's Go!"

"I don't feel safe!"

"I don't have AIDs."

"Are you sure?" She said enjoying the irritated look on his face a bit too much. But if this got them to a hospital then it was all worth it.

"Let's Go!"

"Go Where?"

Jackson exhaled deeply before he whispered, "fine. The hospital it is." He said holding out his hand for her. He wasn't about to go outside and not have a firm hold of her. "And I don't have AIDs." He said even more softly.

"I know." She said taking a hold of his hand that was slicked with blood as they went down the stairs.


	16. Consequences

They had to wait a half hour at the hospital before they got in to see any doctors or nurses or anyone. Annie was surprised they even made it to the hospital at all. Jackson had hailed at taxi outside the abandoned building and Annie would never forget all of the odd looks the cab driver gave then before Jackson laid out some smooth lies like icing on a cake. Annie vaguely remembered the lie. It was something about a brawl.

They were now sitting in a small yellow examining room waiting for a doctor to come in and sew up Jackson. Hannah had already had a nurse rub some kind of cream all over her cuts. It stung like hell. But who was she to complain when Jackson was still bleeding.

Of course the hospital wanted to know what had happened. Jackson changed their story from a brawl to a car accident on a country road. This should have been enough for most but the woman at the front desk with the forms was chatty and wanted to know everything. So Jackson twisted up some more intricate story telling, and made it so there car had already been towed and the police had dropped them off. Since they weren't critical, why call an ambulance. Sure enough, they bought every word.

It sickened her, how they all believed him without question. Especially when if they even tried to open there eyes, they could see what was really going on. Then it popped into her head, and a large smile grew on her face that thankfully Jackson didn't see.

She cleared her expression quickly and then tugged on Jackson's sleeve.

"What do you want?" He asked not looking at her.

"Do you think you could let me go to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I haven't gotten any fuller you know." Jackson didn't say anything. "Please Jackson, I'm so hungry."

"Sure, I believe you wouldn't try anything, again. That would be foolish." Jackson looked at her with a piercing stare, as if he were assessing if she were lying or not. He didn't say anything else so she got up and tried not to act hurried as she left. The closest nurses station was just three doors down from their room and luckily a nurse was there.

She became incredibly nervous as she approached the desk. What would happen to Jackson once she told them what he was doing to her and her family? Jail, obviously. But would that stop the other people Jackson was working with? She could only hope that the FBI or whoever already knew something about these people and would protect her family. Could she really live her whole life in the witness protection program? Always looking over her shoulder wondering when everything would fall apart.

She didn't have any longer to contemplate her decision. A nurse noticed her standing there and asked her if she could be helped. She bit her lip gently, what choice did she really have?

"I have to tell you something…" She managed to stammer out before she suddenly got a cold chill up her spine.

"Sure hon. Are you feeling alright? You look pale."

Annie heard what the nurse said but it was the last thing on her mind as she looked back towards the room where Jackson was and was really unsurprised to see him standing in the doorway watching her. His cell phone clutched in his hand.

"I was just wondering if you had a band aid." Annie said quickly trying to cover her tracks. She must have been as good as Jackson with the lying because the nurse said of course and within a few seconds Annie was slowly walking back to the room with a useless band aid clutched in her hand. She felt like crying as Jackson shut the door and took his seat again.

"Are you mad?" Annie asked Jackson as she sat down again next to him on the plastic chairs. Wow, did that really just come out of her mouth.

"I cannot believe after all we've been threw today, you just won't stop. I am at my wits end with you. You won't listen and you think you can get away with anything."

"Well, you let me get away with it."

"Yeah, well, you'll be unpleasantly surprised one day soon."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked get worried of what he was planning. He stared at the wall in front of himself and didn't look at her. "What does that mean?" As soon as she said the words the door to the room opened and a Doctor walked in.

"I'm Dr. Sanders and I will be taking care of you today." He held out his hand to both of them. Annie shook it politely and Jackson shock his hand also but not even bothering to take the sad/annoyed look off his face. "So, just stitching you up today I see." Dr. Sanders said consulting a chart in his hands. "Okay, hop up onto the table and take off your shirt." Dr. Sanders said turning his back to them to get his supplies ready on the counter.

Jackson stood and undid all of the buttons on his shirt before taking it off and dropping it on his chair and then pulling off his undershirt. Annie had to look away, her will was finally getting strong, she didn't want to loose it all again.

"Now let's see what we have here." Dr. Sanders said turning around once Jackson was perched on the end of the bed table thing that was covered in a flimsy piece of paper. Dr. Sanders put on a pair of glasses before he went about examining Jackson's wound that went directly across his bicep. "You're quite a lucky man. It is a shallow wound. It missed the muscle, which is a good thing. It does look like you've lost quite a bit of blood though." Dr. Sanders said holding up Jackson's arm for a closer look. Annie watched Jackson wince because A) the Doctor was twisting his arm at an odd angle and B) he was squeezing his arm right around where the wound was.

Annie suddenly felt horrible for what she had done to him. Her injuries were quite insignificant compared to his. Besides he didn't mean to hurt her, he was just trying to scare her. How could she have done that to him? She loved him.

What was she thinking?! She didn't love him. He was a madman!

But…

Jackson sat still while Dr. Sanders washed out his cut and cleaned it. But when the needle came out, Jackson squirmed. Annie felt so bad for him and the Dr. didn't give any kind words before he started right in on sewing him up.

Annie could see Jackson clenching his teeth and his hand gripped the edge of the plastic bed in pain. She couldn't stop herself when she reached out and put her hand on his. His head immediately whipped around and looked at her. He didn't look mad, if anything a little comforted. He relinquished his grip on the bed and took her hand in his.

She knew he was trying hard not to hurt her but every once in a while when the Doctor pushed the needle threw roughly, he gripped her hand for a moment. Annie didn't care. In her mind this 'new' Jackson was gone and it was her old Jackson who was in pain because of her and she would do anything to help him.

"All finished." Dr. Sanders said after a few minutes and he had a large band aid covering Jackson's stitches.

"How many stitches?" Annie couldn't help but ask as Jackson relinquished her hand and got up to put his ruined clothes back on.

"Seventeen." The Dr. said he put some on his instruments back.

Jeez, Annie though.

"You have a real trooper here." The Dr. said looking over Jackson. "And you Sr. have a lovely wife."

"She is a beauty. Little innocent one." Jackson said looking at Annie and she knew he was still angry, but he didn't bother to correct the man. She knew he wouldn't go at her in public but she knew she would never hear the end of this later.

"Indeed. Well, finish getting dressed and then come to the nurses station when you're done. You still have some paper work to fill out." Dr. Sanders said before he left.

"Jackson, I'm so sorry." Annie said stepping towards him while he buttoned his shirt.

"I don't want to hear it. You only want to sweet talk me so you can run off again." Jackson said picking up his jacket.

"I don't. I honestly care about you." Jackson looked at her curiously. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to. I'd take back this whole day if I could. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Annie said feeling hot tears burning at her eyes. Why was she crying? Did she really care about him this much.

Jackson sighed and tossed his jacket back down on the chair. "Come here." He said opening his arms to her. She gladly ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. He held her to him as she tried her best to stop crying.

"I'm not mad." Jackson finally said as he stroked her hair gently. "I just wish you wouldn't do these things to me."

Annie was taking far too much comfort in this embrace than she should have been. All of her old memories started flooding in as she rested her head against his chest and breathed in his heavy scent.

"Feeling better?" Jackson asked in a voice that almost sounded board.

"Why are you asking me?" Annie asked pulling away from him. "You're the one with seventeen stitches, Frankenstein."

"It was only a question. Another question, are you ready to tell me what you know about Mr. Sexton?"

"Get fucked." Annie said as she walked towards the door.

"That seems fair."


	17. The Unexpected

**Authors Note: So sorry for being such a lazy person. In the words of my good friend India, "Hard work pays off later, laziness pays off now." I've been doing that a little too much lately. Sorry. Enough of my excuses, I hope this makes up for everything. Smiles**

Annie spent the next two days watching TV in her room and trying her best to ignore Jackson. At night when he wanted to sleep he locked her in her room and during the day he made her keep the door open so he could keep an eye on her and make sure she wasn't up to anything.

Jackson would ask her three times a day if she was ready to tell him what she knew, but she never. She didn't trust him at all, and she knew that he was bluffing. He wasn't going to do anything. He could know all the secrets of her family but that didn't make her believe that he was actually going to act on his harsh words. In her mind it was just a waiting game. She could outlast him.

To try and wear him down into giving up she would use the extended satellite package that came with the room to her advantage. She would find the hard rock or electric music stations and turn the volume up exceedingly loud. She knew Jackson hated loud rebellious music and she could see it was wearing at his nerves, especially when he was trying to work. The music was starting to grow on her and she was even beginning to enjoy the news station that was in Russian. They sometimes played music, and it was awfully good too, even if she didn't understand it. Jackson did apparently, because she would randomly hear laughter from the other room at times.

During meals she would eat like a pig, and make sure he could see all of the chewed up food. She couldn't tell if it bothered him or not because he didn't really look at her anymore. To get his attention she would force herself to burp loudly and she made sure she drank her liquids as noisily as possible. Also, before bed the past two nights she would turn the radio on and get on her bed and jump around and sing the horrible pop songs as loud and as off key as she could. As she jumped around she could see Jackson illuminated in the other room by orange light from the only lamp he left on. He sat at the counter reading his paper, but his eyes were on her, and when his paper fumbled, she could see he was smiling. One of those odd smiles that made her heart melt and consequently made her hate him more.

On the morning of the third day she was lying stomach down on her bed watching Animal Planet. Lions running across Africa and pouncing on defenseless bison and ripping them to bits. It was depressing, yes, but she was far too lazy to change the channel.

She had worn herself out trying to annoy Jackson with whatever she could and she decided to give herself a break. At least for a few hours. She hadn't heard much from him that morning. Just his usual question if she was ready to spill the beans and her telling him to shove it up his ass and then him sighing.

She could hear Jackson on the phone in the other room. The words were lost to her and all she could hear was a low mumbling sound. Blah blah blah blah… She grabbed the remote and jacked up the volume so she could block him out entirely.

Not but a few minutes later Jackson came into her room and politely told her to turn the volume down.

"No." She said simply not even looking at him.

"We need to talk." Jackson said stalking towards her.

"Go away." She wined. Jackson wouldn't have her complaints and he took the remote from her and turned off the TV.

"Come with me." He said motioning towards the door. Annie moaned loudly and hid her face in the bedding. Jackson grabbed onto her arm and pulled on her until she gave in and followed him to the front room.

"What do you want?" She said crankily as she plopped down on the couch.

"It's about your sister…" Jackson started sitting down across from her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll kill her if I don't tell you what I know. Can I have some tea?" Annie asked thinking this was just an intervention to try and scare the info off her tongue.

"No, it's not about that anymore. I have something to tell you." Annie wasn't amused and was only thinking of when he would stop talking and let her back to her room. "Your sister is dead." Annie was thunder struck.

"What do you mean she's dead? She isn't dead."

"She is."

"You mean she'll be dead if I don't tell you what you want to know soon, right?"

"No I mean dead, as in dead dead. You can't get deader than the state she's in right now kind of dead."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. There will be a funeral or and a headstone waiting for you at home if you ever get out of this mess you've gotten yourself into."

"You're a lying bastard."

"I made the call early this morning. I just got the call back to confirm that my plans went threw successfully. Your sister is dead."

"You're lying. She can't be dead, no!!" Annie screamed tears beginning to welt in her eyes. It was too much to think that Christi might be dead. She started trembling terribly. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't.

"If you don't get your act together within the next two days your mother will join your dear sister. This is no game, and if it were, then you'd be loosing.

"You bastard! You lying bastard!" She said now only a cloud of anger. She stood and marched towards Jackson ready to lash out irrationally. Jackson just sat there looking up at her not even flinching as she screamed random threats.

Just as she reached him, her cell phone rang.

Jackson had been reasonable with her the past few days and let her keep her cell phone in the main room plugged in at all times. She promised and swore she would never use it. It was just in case someone called they wouldn't get suspicious. No one had called so far, until now.

"I think it's for you." Jackson said. Annie looked at him terrified. "Remember what I've said. One word. I already have people looking over the rest of your family. I don't want to have two people killed today."

Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she slowly approached the ringing phone of doom. She reached out a trembling hand and took it slowly. She flipped the phone open and tentatively put it to her ear.

"Hello." Annie barely choked out. She saw Jackson pick himself off the couch and walk towards her. Analyzing her.

"Annie, something terrible has happened." Annie's mother spoke softly. She could hear her mother crying on the other end. She mentally tried to prepare herself for what she already knew was coming. Her worst nightmare.

"Mommy, is everything okay? What's happened?" She tried to sound like she wasn't expecting what was bearing down upon her.

"You might want to sit down for this darling."

"Just tell me mom. What is going on?"

"Honey, I just got a call from Paul." Here is comes. Annie started to shake and tears began streaming down her face. She had to hold back the sobs building in her throat. "Christi's been in an accident." Annie looked back at Jackson who was standing only a few feet behind her watching her carefully. Accident her ass. "She's dead."

"No… no… no…" Annie managed to squeal between her sobs that were choking her.

"I know it's hard to accept. I still don't believe it." Her mother's voice broke as she began crying again too. Accept? She was in the same room as the murderer! "You need to come home as soon as possible." Annie's mother said once she had composed herself again, although Annie knew it wouldn't last. "We all need to be together for the next few weeks. I need you here."

"Alright mom." Annie said threw her own tears. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Do you need me to send someone to get you?"

"No mom, I'll be fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. I've got to go now mom. I love you. Tell Hattie and Dad I love them too."

"You talk as if your not…"

"I have to go, I'll see you soon." Annie said shutting the phone and letting it slip from her hand as her head throbbed and her body trembled, threatening to take her over.

She felt Jackson place his hand on her shoulder and gently squeeze it comfortingly. This made Annie's blood boil and her grief was briefly replaced with hatred. She pushed his hand away from her angrily and turned and kicked him directly in the groin.

Jackson doubled over in pain as she started to wail and scream profanities at him. Most of the words became jumbled in her mouth but random shouts of 'how could you,' and 'my sister,' and 'you fucking bastard,' should have been enough to paint the rest of the picture for him.

If that wasn't enough, and Annie sure thought that that didn't even begin to cover it, she grabbed the vase off of the kitchen counter and hurled it at him. Lucky for him he had just looked up and ducked out of the way just in time. It shattered against the far wall behind him with a beautiful sound.

Jackson began advancing on her and she backed away and grabbed another vase off of its pedestal by the door. It was a lot heavier than the first and it shattered at Jackson's feet.

With no other objects immediately within range Jackson overtook her and shoved her hard into the wall. She grunted in pain before she flailed her arms at him. As he tried to concentrate on grabbing her arms she kicked him hard in the shin. His grip fumbled and Annie pushed past him, but Jackson grabbed her from behind and they both tumbled to the ground.

Annie writhed and twisted and screamed trying to get away but Jackson's grip on her was too strong. So she settled herself for a moment, too tired to carry on and began to cry inconsolably in Jackson's unwelcome arms. She felt him loosen his grip on her, almost if he was trying to comfort her in a way, but she used the slack to her advantage and pulled away from him.

"I hate you!" Annie screamed as she got to her feet and backed away from him. He stood up and crossed his arms looking at her furiously. She let out an ear piercing scream and she wailed her arms around in frustration. Jackson didn't even blench at her outburst. He was far to tired of her fits by now to give her any attention.

Realizing she was doing no good she stopped yelling and backed against her bedroom door and started sobbing harder than she already was. Jackson just stared at her, not even attempting to comfort her anymore.

"You really are a heartless bastard." Annie yelled as she decided that she was no match against Jackson physically, but if there was any human left in him, she would berate it until it too withered and died. "You've never loved anything or anyone and you know what? No one has ever loved you. How could they? You're the scum of the earth and even your mother was discussed by you."

Jackson gritted his teeth and his brow furrowed in anger. She wondered how far she could push him before he slapped her or worse. But she no longer cared.

"You're also a liar. You've never told me the truth, ever. All you've ever done is lie to me!" Jackson stood his ground not moving. Now he was just pissing her off. She wanted him to do something. "One day, I'll kill you for this. I don't care what it takes. I will get away from you and I will see you dead for this. I'll run, I'll fight! I won't stop. I will avenge my sisters death."

"You don't have the guts." Jackson hissed. "You'd never do it."

"I'll find the courage to."

They stood there for a few moments in silence and then Jackson advanced on her. Here it came, and no matter what she had told herself, she wasn't ready for her punishment. Jackson grabbed her wrists and pushed her back into the door hard. His eyes looked dead with hatred and his lips quivered as if he were dying to yell at her.

He let one of her wrists go and opened the door behind her and shoved her inside. She stumbled far until she ran into the bed and fell to the floor.

"You need to learn a little respect you little bitch." Jackson yelled as his hand that held the doorknob trembled violently. Then he slammed the door shut so hard a pitcher on the wall fell to the floor.

--

On the other side of the door Jackson leaned his back against the door after locking it. His entire body trembled as he fought back his tears. But they were too much for him. His slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. Tears slid down his cheeks in uncontrollable streams.

Her words cut him like knifes and he couldn't believe what was happening. He had always diluted himself that everything was going to be okay, one day. That they would work threw this. But that never going to happen. Ever.

She could never love a monster like him, and she had just made it very clear. Now he knew why people said never fall in love. It hurt too much. Jackson had been stabbed before, shot even, but it didn't compare to this.

He loved her. He still did. He probably always would. His stomach turned as he thought about all the horrible things he had done to her these last few days. He regretted every single word.

Why didn't he just run away from her when he could? But that would have been living a lie. She hated those, he found now. At least now he knew that she could never love the real him. Maybe he could live easier now knowing that.

He needed to calm down. He still had a job to do. He needed to finish it. Somehow. She would never talk. What was he going to do? He could never let his business get a hold of her. Maybe he should just let her go. But he knew they would kill him for that, hunt her down and she would be dead too.

He needed to clear his head. A nice warm bath always did the trick. He managed to get himself off the floor and into the bath where he started running the hot water for his bath. He had a lot of thinking to do in the next 48 hours.

--

Annie was sitting on her bed silently crying when she heard the click of the lock on her bathroom door. She hardly thought of it until she heard the water for the bath turn on. Then an idea formed in her mind. A terrible wicked idea. Jackson had gone too far, and he deserved what he had coming to him, right? Why couldn't she give him what he deserved?

Annie wiped away her remaining tears and then went to her suit case. Knowing this hotel room like she did, having spent the last few days here just studying the rooms layout, that meant she knew the exact type of locks on all of the doors.

There was really nothing she could do about the lock on the door that lead from her room to the main room. That was a key lock that locked from the other side. Nearly a dead bolt. Nothing she could do about that one but the door that lead to the bathroom had a flimsy hotel lock still on it. Jackson didn't think of everything now did he?

The lock on this door had a push in lock on the other side, leaving a small circular hole on this side for the key. Annie had had experience with these kinds of doors before. They had these kinds of doors when she was growing up and they often locked themselves out of rooms and they found that after they lost all the keys, that hair pens and chop sticks were the best alternative keys.

Now Annie had neither chop sticks nor hair pens, but she did have some Q-tips. By the time she had found her small supply of them, she heard the water in the bathroom get turned off. She quickly pulled the fluffy stuff off one of the ends and then quietly went to the door.

She listened at the door for a moment and when she heard nothing she pushed the cleaned end into the small hole and with a little jiggery pokery the lock clicked. She waited and then slowly pushed the door open.

Nothing happened. No angry shouts, no hands pushing the door shut so she peered in. She couldn't see him anywhere, but when she stood up she saw that he was lying in the bathtub that was filled to the rim with water and bubbles. His head was completely submerged and only his nose was above the water line.

Annie crawled along the floor so as not to cast any suspicious shadows and also to be stealth. She crawled along to the other side of the tub and looked up and saw a wooden chair that Jackson had piled all his clothes on. Atop all of that lay his knife inside its scabbard.

Annie's eyes glinted with pure evil for the first time in her life. She grabbed the case and slowly pulled out the blade watching the light glisten off the sharp metal. She slowly settled back on her knees trying to come to terms with what she was about to do. What she had to do.

She looked down on Jackson. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Everything he wasn't. The only movement was the slight rippling of the water as his breathing pushed it aside.

She raised the knife and her hand shook terribly as she positioned it over his chest. She willed it to stop. She had to do this, no second thoughts. It was the only way.

_**(To be continued…)**_


	18. Canary

**Author's Note: I'm so terribly sorry for how long it took to post this chapter. There's no call for it, and you've heard all of my excuses before. I'm really sorry this chapter is so short, but the next few chapters I know are going to be very long and I'm dreading writing them. Not that there boring but just for the sheer mass of plot I need to go through. I hate plot. It gets in my way. I'll try and write it as soon as I get time. And, thanks muches for all the reviews. You are all amazing! Laters.**

Jackson's eyes flew open just in time and his hand immediately jumped out of the water and restrained Annie's hand that held the knife. She tried to force it down but he was too strong for her.

He pushed himself upwards and pushed her back as he fell out of the tub and on top of her. The knife fumbled in her grip and as he pushed her to the ground it slipped from her hand and slid across the floor and went far underneath the footed bathtub.

Jackson's was livid and so were his eyes. If he had had any compassion left for her, it was gone now. Jackson said nothing, they were beyond words now. He just gritted his teeth as he looked deep into her eyes, there noses almost touching he was so close.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Annie almost shaking with terror for she knew what Jackson was capable of and she had just invoked his wrath. But the worst didn't come and he only stood and dragged her to her feet as well and pushed her with excessive force into her room and by the time she fell to the floor the door to the bathroom had already closed.

She breathed heavily trying hard not to cry. How could things possibly get any worse was a phrase she was starting to use a lot lately and it also cursed her. Things were as bad as they could get, and that only meant one thing… she was a dead girl.

--

Night was finally upon them and Jackson wasn't sure how it had happened. The last few hours had past in an instant with his sour mood and empty thoughts. Thoughts hurt too much so he had stopped them completely.

If only that were possible. Every time he heard Annie's sobs from the other room all he wanted to do was consol her but he knew better. Especially now. She hated him, she wanted him dead. She had made that very clear.

What was happening to him? He used to be so strong and now he was falling apart at the seams. Everything hurt for no reason and even though his whole life was a sea of depression, it had never swallowed him whole like this.

His life was a dark sea of despair, and he was in a rowboat paddling for his life towards Annie who was the only light of hope he had. But that light had gone out and he was all alone on a dark sea and the monsters were coming.

He felt like crying, he felt the pain building in the bottom of his throat. He curled his head downwards as he put his fist up to his mouth and leaned against it. He was about to loose it all when he heard a soft knock on the door and his angels voice calling his name softly.

He slowly got off of the bed and stood for a few moments considering weather it was wise or not to open the door to her. She could have fashioned herself a nice shank and was waiting to jump at the chance to try and kill him again. Or she could just be hungry. It has been hours since either of them had eaten, although hunger was the least of his worries.

After a few minutes of thought he decided to see what she wanted. He unlocked the door and opened it only a tiny bit and looked in on her threw the crack. What he saw took him off guard, and he opened the door the rest of the way.

She was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever, in a yellow cocktail dress he had never seen before. She looked nervous, her mouth in a tight line and her head tilted down although her eyes looked at him. It was like a little kid who knew they were going to be punished.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked wearily.

"I was thinking we could go out. You know, dancing." She said smiling lightly and raising her arms slightly and bouncing a little bit.

"You look like a canary." A beautiful canary.

"Is that a yes?"

"Where not going anywhere."

"Does that mean I can go?" He sighed and turned away from her putting his head in his hands. What did she think he was going to do? How much of an idiot did she think he was?

He turned and was about to lash into her with heady retorts and instead jumped because she had advanced on him and they were now only inches apart. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. I just want to go out and forget all of this." She said waving her arms around before laying them against his chest and leaning into him. "Please. I promise I'm not up to anything. Pinky swear." She said holding up her hand with only her pinky extended. If she needed anything to top the power she already had over him, the fact that she was pressing herself against him in all the right ways didn't help Jackson make the right decision.


	19. The Price of Being Close

**Author's Note: Just to clarify, although I am quite sure I have said this before, or maybe no one listens to me… (Crickets) But this takes place after Redeye. So after, after, after… after, after, ever after. Sorry… onto the good stuff!**

Jackson sighed as he sat at the bar watching Annie dance by herself a few feet away from him. Why did he give in to her? He wasn't quite sure. Maybe he wanted to make her happy after he caused her so much pain. Maybe he wanted to trust her, even though he couldn't. Maybe he wanted her to run away. It wouldn't save himself, or her family, but if she was smart, she might get away. Perhaps that was what he wanted. Although at the moment he was more concerned with getting drunk and blocking out the loud techno music that threatened to unseat him from the barstool for it was so loud.

They had chosen a small venue downtown. It was located next to a more popular club so this particular place was far less crowded, although there was still a small crowd of smelly locals. Since it was one of the lesser, it closed earlier too, for some odd reason. He only had to endure about a half hour more of this torture before they went back to their prison and waited for more anguish. Annie wouldn't tell him anything, he already knew that. He highly doubted that she even knew anything to tell him, but they had to be sure. Too bad someone already had to die over this. But that wasn't his fault, was it?

Jackson had picked this techno club, for the call of less people, so it was less likely that he would loose Annie. He had paid the bartender in advance just in case he needed to take off after his girl. She surprised him though by not even trying to run off yet. They weren't that far from the door, and people always mulled between them, moving to their desired destinations. Jackson's heart always leapt when he lost sight of her, but when the crowd cleared there she was, dancing like an idiot. Then again, everyone in here was dancing like an idiot in his opinion. What was she up to?

The loud throbbing beats hurt his already sore head. He pressed his hand to his temple, begging his headache to go away. One less thing he needed right now. He breathed in deeply as he sat straight again and downed the last of his drink.

"Another?" The shady bartender asked him. He really wasn't that shady and was more of an old man. His face was wrinkled with a thousand sorrows, and his eyes burned deep blue. He looked more like the typical elderly janitor than the typical barkeep. But who was he to judge anyone. He liked this old man, who was also the owner of this place, he found. He supposed that was why he was serving drinks. Cut down on costs and such.

"Yes, thank you." Jackson said pushing his glass towards him as the old man refilled it.

"Having a bad night?" The old man asked.

"Bad week, bad year, bad life. The usual." Jackson said forcing a smile.

"That is the usual story," the man said going down the bar to tend to a new customer. Jackson took this time to look back over at Annie. She looked happy, beautiful and happy. The way it should be.

The club was emptying but still quite a few people remained. Jackson had all but drained his drink before he looked over at Annie again. She was still there, yes, but not alone this time. A young man was dancing with her, and Annie was laughing as the two talked.

Jackson's blood boiled for many reasons, most being that he still had the mindset the Annie was his, and the other smaller bit was what was she thinking. Did she really think that she could tell a stranger what was going on and she would be free, that everything would suddenly be okay? So this was what she was up to!

He wasn't sure if that's what she was doing, but he had an idea that something like that was transpiring in her mind. He had half a mind to go over there and break there little party up and take Annie home, but Annie's eyes caught his. Her eyes pleaded with him for this, so he turned his back on her, although keeping sight of her in the mirror at back of the bar. He saw Annie smile, and that made him smile.

He wondered if he could ever handle Annie being with another man. If it made her happy, would that be enough for him to let go. He was so selfish he doubted it.

Then he saw her image in the mirror change. She was going somewhere. When he turned around he saw her trailing after the boy, although they weren't headed towards the exit, he was leading her towards a door to the back of the bar.

By the time Jackson had turned to ask the barkeep a question, they had already disappeared to the other side of the wooden door. "Good sir," Jackson began to get the old mans attention. "Where does that door lead to?"

The old man looked to where Jackson was indicating and then said, "nowhere. That just storage, that is. No way out back there."

Jackson nodded. So she couldn't escape, but if his suspicions were right, she was filling that boy in on all of their dirty little secrets. Things best left between the two of them. Well, if she thought he was above killing a little scoundrel to keep this all under wraps, she was surly mistaken.

Jackson downed the last of his drink in one gulp, taking his time since she wasn't going anywhere. As soon as Jackson's feet touched the floor and ear piercing scream echoed threw out the club and was clearly audible even over the loud music. The club was large and there were still quite a few people there, but Jackson instinctively knew exactly who had cried out. Anyone else would have told you that it was just a scream, but Jackson could have sworn that is was a long shriek mixed in with his name.

Jackson rushed to the door as fast as his feet would carry him, but somehow the old man had gotten their first and was trying to turn the doorknob with no luck. This kind-hearted old man was making Jackson more fitful than he already was at hearing the cries of his love. They were wasting time!

"It's locked," the old man announced although Jackson knew this the moment he heard the scream.

"Move," Jackson told him forcefully, no time for kindness. The man moved out of the way quickly and Jackson wasted no time, strategically placing a kick at the door and the flimsy lock broke away with ease.

Jackson already knew what awaited him on the other side, but it didn't prepare him for seeing it. The boy that Annie had been with earlier now had her pinned against the wall, his hand covering her mouth, as he tried to finish the dastardly deed set forth in his mind.

Jackson took no time to take in the rest of this painful image, instead he charged at the piece of scum that dared touch his girl.

The boy's eyes met his as Jackson charged him. The eyes once filled with anger at Annie's protest to him now filled with fear as he comprehended Jackson's intentions. Jackson forcefully pushed the man off Annie, almost pushing him the ground, but the man regained his footing just in time to take the punch Jackson swung at him. He took it right in the face, and this did cause him to fall to the floor, holding his nose as blood flowed freely.

Jackson was about to grab him and inflict more damage, unable to control his anger, when he felt a set of hands grab him from behind.

It was Annie. She wasn't trying to stop him from his intentions, but she was looking for comfort. Jackson was torn, but took Annie into his arms none the less. She clung to him hard as she sobbed hard into his chest. He held onto her tight, enjoying something he hadn't felt in so long.

He gently swayed her in his arms as the old man finally entered the room. A few other people had gathered to watch, but Jackson noticed that most of the crowd had vacated, not wanting to be a part of whatever was going down. The music had stopped, and nervous whispers began to break the silence. Jackson heard none of this though, all he could hear was Annie's sobs. They were quiet yet they rung in his ears like a thousand sirens.

"Aaron Evans," the old man said once he finally got a good look at the young man with his old eyes. Jackson secretly put this name to his memory. "I should have known. Your caught this time, buddy." Buddy? Jackson nearly smirked, but Annie's sobs drew him back to the seriousness of the situation.

At the mention of the boy's name, he sat up and by the end of the old mans statement he was on his feet and running out the door, scattering the on lookers. None of them being a hero and stopping this pervert.

Jackson tensed as the bastard got away. Oh so many things he would love to do to him. But as he flinched Annie's grip on him tightened and he knew she needed him more. He needed her more. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever. Too bad her need for him had to come at such a price.

The old man swore as he left the two of them alone to shoo away the crowd that had gathered to gawk. Jackson pulled at Annie, he needed to look at her, make sure she was okay. Annie clung to him tightly though and it took a few seconds to persuade her to let him go. She balled at even the few inches he had put between them. She must think that he was going to leave, but he didn't. He grabbed a hold of her face, gently but firm so she would do as he wished and look at him.

"What did he do to you?" Jackson asked firmly.

"He didn't…" was all she could stammer and it was enough for Jackson. He had been pretty sure of it before, because he didn't have the time, but now his mind was somewhat at ease.

Jackson relinquished his grip on Annie and let her come to him again. He held her gently and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him briefly before laying her head against his chest again. She was quite now, no longer sobbing although she did sniff every once in a while. Jackson gently stroked her hair, wondering if it was helping or not.

The old man came back in the room after closing down his bar for the night. "I am terribly sorry." He was saying. Jackson was barely listening, he wondered if Annie was at all. "Terribly, terribly sorry. Do you want me to call the police for you?"

"No, no." Jackson said trying not to rush the words. "We'll take care of it." The man nodded although he gave them a look. When he had said the words, he felt Annie look at him, but he didn't look back or say anything to her. She knew his intensions.

They stood there for a while longer, not moving, not doing anything. The old man had left them alone, so they enjoyed the solitude.

Jackson eventually made her come along, and he hailed them a taxi. Annie stayed close to him the whole time, her hands never leaving him. On the ride back to the hotel she whispered to him, "Your not going to call the cops are you?"

"Too right you." Jackson said tightening his arm around her and she scooted closer to him.


	20. Kisses

It only took Jackson two seconds to shut the door, but every second he was gone hurt Annie like nothing else. She felt if she wasn't holding onto him with all her strength that something bad would happen. She had completely forgotten that he was capable of much worse things, but she knew now that he would never, could never harm her like others could.

Jackson immediately came to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She buried her face into his jacket and found the rest of the tears that wouldn't come earlier. Jackson gripped her even tighter and gently stroked her hair. It didn't seem like much, but it was all the world to Annie. It seemed like they stood there forever, even long after Annie had clamed down and stopped crying.

"This is all my fault." Jackson eventually said. "I should have put my foot down and said no."

"It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have pestered you to go in the first place."

"Why did you want to go?" Jackson asked trying to pull Annie away from himself so he could get a good look at her, but she just clung tighter to him.

"To have a little fun before you killed me."

"I would never, ever, do that." Jackson said tensing up.

"I know." Annie said squeezing him tighter, if that was even possible. "You know I only ran off with him to make you jealous."

"I was already jealous. I still am."

"Of what?"

"Of all the people you love, because I you don't love me."

"Now that's just not true." Jackson didn't say anything for quite a long time.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked after a long moment.

"Hardly," Annie replied finally looking up at him. And there it was in his eyes. The reason she fell in love with him, the reason she still loved him.

He must have seen something similar in her eyes because he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was a perfect kiss. Even perfect fell short of how it made Annie feel. It was everything she remembered and also everything she dreamed of.

She put her hand to his cheek as he deepened the kiss. His fingers dug into her waste, even after everything he was still a man of dominance. But he was gentle also, and that's what made her moan into his mouth and nearly beg him for more.

It wasn't until she heard his jacket hit the floor that she realized she was undressing him. Was she making a mistake? She couldn't tell. All she knew was that it felt right. She loved him. She always had and always would. She also realized that he loved her too. Jackson was certainly ravenous over the fact that she now wanted him too.

She relinquished herself to him, and let things come. She no longer wanted to fight him, no longer wanted to say no. She was so tired, and so drained from all of the bad things that had happened lately that she gave in to her one desire. The one thing she wanted above all else, and the one thing that only Jackson could give her.

Her dress made a soft sound as it hit the floor and Jackson's hands roamed her body. She relished at his touch, and gladly let him carry her to the bed.

--

It was an hour or so later when Annie felt Jackson's fingertips running along her arm. They were lying in bed together under the covers, and Annie had her back to him. She was still reeling from what had just happened. She couldn't stop smiling at her naughtiness, and couldn't stop her mind form wondering what this meant for them now. She knew her feelings for him, but what about his feelings for her.

Jackson kissed her shoulder and he pulled her closer to him. She smiled slightly at his warm body pressed against her. She felt completely safe in his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked finally speaking.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"There are so many reasons, you know that." Jackson said tightening his arms around her as he kissed her ear.

"Well, then my answer is still yes, but only to half of your questions."

"I'm sorry," Jackson said nuzzling his head into her shoulder. "About everything." Annie didn't know what to say so she didn't reply. "Are you still angry with me?"

Annie couldn't help but laugh. "Does it look like I'm still angry at you?" She said turning over in the bed to face him.

"Well, no, but you women. You're so complicated." Annie couldn't help but laugh at that. "You are, it's not my fault. I have known women like that. You'd be surprised."

"Tell me about your past relationships." Annie said taking his hand and examining it closely for no reason.

"You don't need to know about that."

"Excuse me, don't tell me what I do and don't need to know about after what you just did to me."

Jackson sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. She wrinkled her nose and tried to give him the same stare he was giving her. This made him laugh before he said, "but I don't want to think about them, I just want to think about you." Jackson said kissing at her cheek that was rested against the pillow and moving himself between her and it and kissing at her neck.

"That's not going to make me forget."

"It's made me forget," Jackson said resurfacing. "If you really want to know, I have never had a _relationship_ before."

"Then how many 'relations' have you had?" Annie asked making air quotes, and Jackson grabbed her hands, smiling despite the fact that he didn't want to tell her. Annie, who was already smiling at the serious conversation that they were making playful, began to laugh which made Jackson's smile widen before he kissed her briefly.

"If you really need to know, I'd say, five. But they didn't mean anything to me, know that." Jackson added quickly at the look on her face.

"Just for whenever you needed _some _right?" Annie said not being able to not feel hurt.

"YES! And know, it was only 5 times, not five different girls. Well, yeah, five different girls too… but… ugh, I'm making it sound worse." Jackson said squinting his eyes shut so he didn't have to look at her.

"I understand." Annie said kissing his nose. This made him open his eyes and peer at her. "At least none of them where whilst you knew me, right?" Annie said the last beginning to panic.

"Of course not. Might I just add that it has been years since any of them, and none of them ever came close to how you make me feel." Annie couldn't help but peek a smile. Jackson kissed her again, this time slowly. "You are the only girl for me." Jackson said before he kissed her yet again.

When the kiss broke Annie cuddled up to Jackson, laying her head against his chest. "Jackson," Annie said after a while.

"Yes," he answered after a moment. By the sound of his voice she knew he was dosing off.

"Why do you love me?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just want to know. With all the other girls in the world, why me? Like when we first met. Why did you come to me instead of all the other girls who were basically begging for your business."

"I don't know about other men, but I hate it when girls cling all over me. It's not attractive, it's trashy. Besides you are so very cute. You also didn't seem too interested in me. I wanted to make you interested, just because you weren't. Then it turned into more. You were so normal and charming, that I couldn't help but fall in love. You are everything that I'm not and wish I was. Maybe that's what it is.

"Also, these past few days, however much I regret them, I also don't. I've gotten to know you more than I ever have and you also know who I really am, which makes me feel like our relationship isn't a lie anymore."

"You thought our relationship was a lie?"

"Well yes. I was certainly lying to you. At least by your reaction, I don't think you appreciated it very much."

"Well, no. It is better now, that I know what you are capable of. I can watch out for myself better now."

"You don't need to do that. I'm watching out for you. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"What about you?"

"I promise I will never hurt you ever again."

"Sometimes I don't think you can stop yourself." Jackson didn't look too happy at this comment. "I know you better now, remember? Just don't make promises you can't keep."

Jackson pulled her close so she could no longer look up at him. "Sometimes I think I am just no good for you."

"Me too. But it seems we just can't stay away from each other."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't care." Jackson laughed softly, Annie could feel it rumble in his chest.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I love you too much."

"Oh Jackson." It was just then that Annie noticed the small scare at the base of his neck. "You've never told me where this scare came from." Annie commented.

"Oh this one girl." Annie pushed away from him and raised her eyebrow at him. "Lisa. One of my assignments, but it all went wrong. She was kind of like you, strong willed, fought back. Pity."

"What's that supposed to mean?" But she knew what Jackson meant. "She's dead."

"Yeah."

"You killed her."

"I didn't kill her. I was still in the hospital. We were compromised, she had to be taken out. Wasn't my call, but let's just say I wasn't troubled when I heard the news."

"You really are awful sometimes." Annie said settling back down in the bed.

"It's my job, I can't help it."


End file.
